From Dreaming to Spying
by cherrypinky16
Summary: Set after GG3. "He looked at me as if he just didn't believe a word I just said. Thank goodness for me being a spy with the capability of being a excellent lair."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! If your reading this for the first time, then welcome! I hope you like my story. Do me a favor and review. Please? **

**I'm sure some of you are veterans of this story. If you are, then you might notice some minor changes, here and there. So go ahead and go to the last chapter please?  
**

**If your a newbie then I really really hope you like my story and please review for I can get to know who my readers are! Thanks everyone.**

**A/N2 (4/13/11) I recently noticed that I completely skipped chapter seven. Well, technically I had only put half of the chapter, so I went back and changed it. If you had recently read this story this month or past month, Im sure you were a bit confused since I skipped. But now I fixed it so you can go back and re read it. Its too cute not to.  
**

* * *

"_RUN!" I heard someone yell at me. I turn around and saw my dad yelling at me as twenty other people started to attack him. He was fighting them and I just couldn't stay there watching him helplessly getting attacked. I ran over to my dad and tried to help him._

"_CAMMIE! I told you to go! Run! Hide!" He yelled as he punched a man in a black ski mask who tried to grab me. _

_As I hit someone in the face I saw from the corner of my eye a man grabbing my dad and attacking him from behind with a crowbar. I watched helplessly as my dad dropped to the floor._

"_DAD!" I yelled as I ran over to him and saw the blood starting to ooze out of his head. I dropped to my knees and grabbed my dad as I tried to stop the bleeding coming out of his head._

"_C...am...mi...e" He whispered. I felt tears coming to my eyes._

"_I … lo…v...e ...y…" he tried to say but failed as the last word was stopped as he slowly drifted away. I heard the attackers running towards us but didn't care. I just stared at my father and his lifeless body. I was impervious to the sounds of the gun shootings. Then I felt a hand tugging on my arm. I didn't move. I kept on staring at my father who in my arms. I felt the tugging again but this time someone picked me up. I tried to fight off my grabber but failed as he or she pinned me against the wall. _

"_Dad! Let me go! I got to go to my dad!" I yelled at my grabber. I felt them grab my hands and pin them on top of my head. I guess trying to calm me down. It didn't work. I fought harder against my grabber. But stopped as I heard his voice…_

"_Gallagher girl." I know that voice._

"_Cammie, Wake Up!"_

What?

"Cammie!" Someone yelled my name again.

"Cammie! Wake up where here! Come on! We're gonna miss our flight!" I recognized the voice. Bex. It took me a second to figure out where I was. The airport. I was on my way to London for winter break with Bex. I opened my eyes and saw a furious Bex staring down at me.

"What?" I asked not sure why she was yelling.

"Don't you what me! Get up now! Our plane is leaving in about an hour and a half," well one hour thirty three minutes and 23 seconds, but who's counting? ", and we still have to get checked in and everything! Come on!" She yelled at me and got out of the limo. I groaned not wanting to get out but agreed. I would hate to be the one to face the wrath of one of my best friends Rebecca Baxter also known as Bex.

Her driver got our luggage out of the limo and put them on a luggage cart. As soon as we were inside the airport my spy instincts turned on. Ever since I found out the Circle of Cavan was after me I have been on the edge. I looked around as Bex me pulled along the airport lounge. And I swear I saw a familiar face. A face that kissed me last year in front of the whole school and didn't bother to contact me. A face that every time we meet gives me mysterious answers. A face that jumped out of a moving train. A face that I might possibly be in love with. But before I could say anything the face was gone.

Once we checked in and everything we boarded into first class. Bex sat near the window and I chose the aisle seat. Like I have a choice. I closed my eyes for a few minutes as the rest of the passengers boarded. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and gasped. Not believing who was standing next to me.

"Hi Gallagher Girl."


	2. Chapter 2

_I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and gasped. Not believing who was standing next to me._

"_Hi Gallagher Girl."_

Impossible…

And yet he was standing there. Right in front of me. Hundreds of questions ran through my head.

Why? How? And can it truly be?

"Zach?" I asked still not sure if I was seeing right.

"Well who else do I look like? The queen of England? Oh hi Bex." He replied to me then looked over at her.

"Zach?" She said in the same shocking tone as me.

I looked over at her and gave her a silent pleading tone to ask him the question we both wanted to know.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" She asked, her accent thickening. I gave her a silent thank you.

"What? Can't a guy go to London on vacation when he wants to?" He replied in a casual tone.

"Why are you…," I started to ask before I was interrupted by a stewardess.

"Sir I'm afraid I have to ask you to please go to your seat now." She asked in a professional tone.

"Oh yeah my bad." He said in a fake apologetic tone, that only a spy would be able to notice.

I didn't want to see him go. Even though I knew we were going to be a few steps from each other, I still felt a stabbing dull ache in the middle of my chest.

He grabbed his carryon bag and put it in the overhead compartment across from ours. He then closed the door and sat across the seat from ours.

I tried to hide my even more shocking expression but failed miserably. Not a good thing for a spy.

He smirked at me when he saw my face. Even though I hate to say this I missed his smirk. Shocker I know.

"Better close your mouth before a fly gets in there." He said smirking.

He reached across the aisle and gently put his hand under my chin to close my mouth. I instantly felt my cheeks getting red.

"Uh... Zach? What…" I started to ask again before someone else interrupted me.

"ZACH! I told you to wait for me! I went into the bathroom for twenty seconds and when I come out your gone!" Yelled Grant. Wait Grant? What was _he_ doing here? I tried to speak but failed miserably.

I looked over at Bex who also looked shocked. But it lasted only for a second before I saw happiness on her face. Then auspiciousness.

"Grant? What are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously.

"I came here with Zach because were going to England. We're gonna go visit the queen." He said happily, oblivious to our suspicious glares. Before we said anything, he grabbed his carry-on bag and also put it in the overhead compartment.

He closed the door and took the seat next to Zach.

Great. This is going to be a fun plane ride.


	3. Chapter 3

_Great. This is going to be a fun plane ride._

As I heard the pilot announce that we were about to take off, I looked over to Zach who was smirking. Can't the guy go three minutes without smirking?

"So are you going to tell me why your here yet?" I _finally_ was able to ask him.

"Like Grant said before. We're going to see the queen of England." He replied.

"Yeah Cammie! What? You don't think where going to follow you while you're there right?" said Grant. Bex gave him a death glare.

"You better not Grant." She took the words right out of my mouth. Except that I would have told Zach, not Grant.

"Zach are you going to tell me why you're here? Or not?" I asked irritated.

"Nope" He said popping the "P".

I felt the airplane move and looked over at the window and saw that we were moving.

_Finally_. I thought, the faster we get going, the less time I have to be stuck on this stupid airplane.

I leaned backed against my oh so comfy chair and felt us go up.

"So Gallagher girl. What have you guys been up to lately?" Zach asked casually. I internally groaned. Why does he always want to know what I'm up too?

_Cause maybe he likes you, and cares about you._ My mind told me, yeah right.

"Trying to make small talk?" I said smirking, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Well, where going to be here a while. Might as well catch up." He said. Catch up? I doubt that. If I ask him any question about what I really want to know he is so not going to answer. The one thing that has been bugging me about is why he didn't kiss me when we were in the collapsible bunk room.

"Yeah I guess" I mumbled.

"What's wrong Gallagher girl? Not happy to see me?" He said.

"Yes Zach. I am _sooo_ happy to see you." I shot back sarcastically. I dared myself to look into his eyes.

I wasn't sure if I saw right but I swear that I saw a hint of pain flash before his eyes. Hmmm. Interesting.

"Well at least I am." He whispered so low that I was barely able to hear it. We were all quiet for about three minutes and 49 seconds.

I kept staring at the seat belt sign. Wanting, hoping and practically begging for it can turn off, so I can go to the restroom to compose my anxiousness.

Just as the thought popped into my head, the sign turned off. I practically jumped up from my seat. I looked over to Bex.

"I…uh... I 'm...uh…gonna go to ...uh the restroom" I muttered anxiously. Smooth Cammie. Just smooth.

I can bet a million dollars that Zach is smirking already. I quickly looked at him and yup. I was right. Congratulations I just became a millionaire.

I quickly made my way to the restroom in the first class section.

Normally I wouldn't let my cover down, but that green eyed so called spy was able to see through my facade.

I saw no point in hiding what was the obvious if he was going to know other wise.

Anyways, I found myself looking into the mirror of the small bathroom compartment.

It's amazing that anyone can fit in here, let alone go to the restroom. I checked myself in the mirror again and counted to a hundred in French to calm myself down.

Finally reaching one hundred I flushed the toilet just to let anyone think that I did use the restroom.

Once I came out I noticed that my seat was occupied by Grant who was talking to Bex. I looked at her and saw a silent pleading. I inwardly sighed. I didn't want to ruin Bex's chances with Grant, so irritably I had to take the seat next to Zach.

"So Gallagher girl." He said leaning in towards me. His face was about three inches away from mine.

"Just to let you know. I'm going to kiss you." He whispered against my lips. I wanted to scream with excitement. But I held it in, as our lips touched, he gently brushed his lips against mine.

I tried not to respond with every aching muscle in me. But failed completely.

I moved my lips against him. We kept doing that until we heard the chanting.

"Awwww! Cammie and Zach sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N… OW!" Whined Grant earning a smack from Bex.

Zach chuckled against me. I turned away and looked out the window. I felt his hand slip into mine. I looked at him with a questioning look. He just smirked and leaned into me.

"Just to be clear _I_ did miss _you_." He whispered into my ear. I was quite for about thirty seconds, absorbing in the moment, not knowing what to say.

"You know this is the part where you say ' thanks Zach I missed you to,'" He whispered. I inwardly smiled.

"Thanks Zach, I missed you to." I shyly said. But I was barely able to finish before I heard someone yell.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Thanks Zach, I missed you to." I shyly said. But I was barely able to say before I heard someone yell._

It wasn't really a yell. It was more like a scream. We immediately got into spy mode. We looked around trying to see anything suspicious. In the first class section was quiet. We were able to see through the curtain.

"No one move! If I see any one move I will shoot them! Now listen, I am looking for Cameron Morgan!" Yelled a big man with a shaved head. He had a gun.

I saw another man come in through first class section. He went into the pilot's deck, and quickly heard a pair of gunshots. I panicked and look over at Zach. I saw anger in his eyes.

Zach POV:

Grant and I decided to keep an eye on the girls. Well, Grant wanted to see Bex and I wanted to keep an eye on Cammie. Ever since I found out that the Circle of Cavan was after her I didn't want to take precautions.

So the only person I trusted to keep her safe besides her mother, Mr. Solomon, and her aunt was me.

When Cammie got up to use restroom, Grant decided that this was his chance to talk to Bex. He went over and took her seat.

About two minutes later Cammie came out. I noticed that she looked over at Bex and gave her a silent nod. I smirked as I saw her expression. She didn't want to sit next to me. I smirked even wider. She came over and sat next to me.

"So Gallagher girl." I said leaning towards her. Her face was about three inches away from mine. I felt her tense up. Wow. Why is it that Cammie is the only that makes me feel like… like… like if I can take on anything. Cliché I know. Even more Cliché that I said it was a cliché.

Not that I will ever tell her that. Yet. As much as she makes me feel like this, kissing her makes I feel even better. As if it was meant to be. Ah hell. I might as well do it right.

"Just to let you know. I'm going to kiss you." I whispered. When our lips touched I gently brushed my lips against hers. I could feel that she didn't want to respond. I smirked in the inside as she failed. She moved her lips against mine. I wanted to stay like this forever. That is until I heard Grant chanting.

"Awwww! Cammie and Zach sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N… OW!" I heard Bex smack him. I chuckled. T\Good that idiot deserved it for messing up my kiss. I was about to go in for seconds when Cammie turned away from me and looked out the window. I bet that she was embarrassed. I saw her cheeks turn red. Yup. I was right.

I didn't want to give up the moment so I slipped my hand into hers. She gave me a questioning look. I just smirked and leaned into her.

"Just to be clear, _I_ did miss _you_." I whispered into her ear. At least I told her the truth. I felt like a part of me was missing and only she fills in the void. Great. I really got to stop thinking about clichés. She was quiet for about thirty seconds. To me, she looked shocked. Good.

"You know this is the part where you say 'thanks Zach, I missed you to,'" I whispered to her.

"Thanks Zach I missed you to." She finally said just barely enough before we heard someone yell. I instantly thought it was Grant. But when I looked around I saw a faintly figure thru the curtain that separates the first and second class section.

"No one move! If I see any one move I will shoot them! Now listen, I am looking for Cameron Morgan!" he yelled. I immediately tensed up. Its one thing being held hostage and another is being held hostage because they want Cammie.

Another man came in thru the curtain and inside the pilot's deck. We all heard two gunshots fire. I figured that the pilots were both shot. I felt anger course thru my veins.

Over my dead body will they take Cammie.

I looked over at her. I saw panic in her eyes. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay Cammie. Nothing is going to happen to you." I whispered quietly that only a spy would be able to hear.

The man that was yelling came thru into the first class section. It was a good thing that only the four of us where in here. So that when we or mostly _I _beat the crap out of him no one we wonder how we did it.

"Which one of you girls is Cameron Morgan?" sneered the bald man.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Which one of you girls is Cameron Morgan?" Sneered the bald man._

**Bex POV:**

Oh, bloody great! First we almost miss our flight, then we find out that Zach and Grant are on the same flight as us and ,_ I quote 'going to visit the queen of England' stop quote_ and now all of a sudden two men practically hijack our flight and one of them is demanding to know which one of us is Cammie.

Could things get any worse? I mentally took a deep breath. Which I did not think was possible until right now. I looked over at Zach. I saw anger in his eyes. I didn't blame him; I love and care about Cammie a lot to. Not that he will ever confess that to her, let alone us. Yet. You can so tell that the guy is head over heels for her. Sigh. I hope that it really works out for them. Wait what was I thinking about again? Oh yeah!

That man and his partner think they can come in hear and ruin my vacation? Well when I get my hands on him….

"I asked you girls a question. Which one of you is Cameron Morgan?" the big ugly bald head man repeated.

I immediately memorized all of his features. Brown eyes, big thinned out eyebrows that you can barely see, big huge nose, and lips are huge and yet thin at the same time thin, huge scar that ran past his right cheek and stopped right above his lip.

Why is it that all the bad people come out bald and with huge scars on there faces? Ugh, I don't know. He kind of looks likes a kind of ugly version of Bruce Willis to me.

I looked over at Cammie, and saw fear. She met my eyes level and I gave her a _do-you-want-me-to-pretend-to-be-you _look. She immediately shook a silent no.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Zach. He looked enraged. I then looked over at Grant he hasn't said a word. If I weren't a spy, I would think that he is in shock. However, we being spies can tell that he is also mad. Nowhere as near as Zach though.

I'm glad that I'm not that guy. His ass is so about to get kick by the green eyed monster.

"I have orders to take a so called Cameron Morgan in my custody for the Circle of Cavan." said the bald man. That was it. Zach snapped.

As soon as he herd the words "Circle of Cavan" he stood up and before I knew it, he had kicked the gun out of the hands of the man and flipped him to the ground. Cammie got up and got the gun. She pointed it at the man, while Zach put the man in a choke hold position.

"Cammie," I whispered "don't do anything. Instead just tie up the man and go check on the pilots. I'm pretty sure that there hurt." She looked at me and nodded.

Grant had went into the second class section and I herd him talk to the people that every thing is okay.

" I need to find a rope or anything that can stay on tight while I go and check on the pilots. I'm pretty sure that the other guy shot them and is flying the plane right now." Said a now sort of calmed Zach.

I nodded and went to look through my carryon bag. I'm pretty sure that a belt is good enough.

I quickly found it and handed it over to him. Meanwhile, as he was tying up the man I looked over at a now shaking Cammie.

**Cammie POV:**

I was shaking. I felt the ripples go through my body as though a wave was pushing against me. Bex looked over at me. I saw concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Just a little shooked up." I told her as calmly as I could. She nodded, knowing that I didn't want to talk about it. She would feel the same way if people from a dangerous organization where after her.

"Here, take this. Keep pointing it at him. Whatever you do, don't let him do anything." I told her handing her the gun. I'm pretty sure that Bex still remembers how to use a gun from 8th grade. I saw excitement in her eyes. I'm sure that she was thinking of hitting the guy. Hmph. She wont hear any complaint from me.

She pointed the gun at the man who was now sitting on Zach's seat.

"I'm going to go and take out the man who is flying the plane" I told her.

"No. I'll do it." I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Zach standing next to Grant.

"Fine but I'll go with you." I told him. He nodded and got another gun from the floor. When did that get there? You know what. I rather not know.

We quietly walked over to the entrance door. We where standing in front of it.. He looked over at me.

"Ready?" he asked. I just nodded. He went and kicked the door open. I tried my best not to scream. On the floor where the two pilots. They both had a bullets in them. One had it in his shoulder and the other had it in his arm. Blood was surrounding them. They both look like there barely alive.

"Freeze! don't move or I will shoot you!" yelled Zach. He pointed the gun at the man who was flying the plane.

"Cammie go and get me another belt or something for you can tie him up." he said.

I went back to where Bex, Grant and the bald man were. I saw the bald man had now a swollen eye and a busted lip. Bex stood next to him with a proud look on her face. I gave her a fake stern look.

"What? He didn't believe that I could hurt him." she said defending her self. I just laughed and grabbed another belt that was in my carryon bag and quickly walked back into the pilots cabin.

"Do you know how to fly a plane? Cause if you don't, then where in trouble cause I haven't learned that coarse yet." I asked him while tying the now unconscious man on the floor.

"A little bit. How hard can it be?" he said with a smirk.

"Fine. At least call the nearest airport or something, and tell them about what happened." I told him. Thank goodness that we barely had been 30 minutes up in the air and hadn't yet gone over the ocean I thought.

He nodded and grabbed the headset/radio, turned on the switch and talked into it.

"Hello? This is flight Southwest 89, our flight had been hijacked. Everything is alright now but we need to descend right now. We have two injured pilots and they don't have much time left." he talked through the radio.

When he said to 'injured pilots' I remembered the two pilots and quickly went to go and check on them. Both were breathing shallowly. I went to the pilot that was closest to me. I ripped open his shirt carefully avoiding his wounds. I couldn't see any wound on his back so I immediately new that the bullet was still in him. I looked over at Zach. He was still on the radio.

"Yes…. Yes… okay… yes, I can…. Okay…. Yes I know the coordinates. Okay then I call back when where close to it…. Yeah thanks." he said talking to whoever was one the other line.

"Zach. This man still has the bullet in him. How long do you think it will take till we get to a airport?" I asked him with concern. He sighed and looked over to me.

"I think about 45 minutes. Do you think he will make it?" he replied

"Honestly? No. he is bleeding to much and the bullet has to be removed. But let me check on the other man." I whispered sadly to him. He nodded and went back to flying the plane. I moved over to the other man. He didn't look as bad. He just had a bullet wound in his arm. I carefully checked and thank goodness that the bullet did go through. I ripped up his shirt and tied up his arm. It should be able to hold like that till we get to the airport.

I stood up and looked around for a first aid kit. No luck. I walked back out into the first class section looking for a stewardess. No such luck. Guess there all scared to see the hijackers. I kept walking and went to the second class section. As soon as everyone saw me they all looked confused, scared, and curious. I hesitantly smiled.

"uh… um… well hi everyone. I guess you are all wondering what's happening," I nervously told everyone, "well I cant really tell you guys everything but I'm Cameron Morgan and the two hijackers are now tied up. Me and my friends have everything in control right now. But, the two pilots are severely injured and one of us is flying the plane at this moment. We are going to need to stop at the nearest airport right now because the pilots need medical attention. Any questions?"

I could tell what they where all thinking. _'How can four teenagers take down two beefed up __hijackers in about ten minutes and still be able to fly a plane without a scratch.'_ if only they knew.

One man that looked about to be twenty raised his hand.

"How are we supposed to believe you? How do we not know that _you_ and _your friends _are with them?" he asked standing up. I gave him a death glare. He cringed backed down into his seat

"Do you really believe that four teenagers will try and hijack a plane?" I commented.

"No.. but how did you guys take them out?" he replied.

"uh….we….um…all took a self defense coarse. But if you excuse me I need a first aid kit." I said looking at a stewardess for the last part. She immediately ran all the way to the back of the plane and got a first aid kit out of a closet. She ran back and handed it to me. I thanked her and ran back into the pilot's deck.

The man with the injured arm was now awake and sitting up against the wall.

"Are you okay?" was the first question that popped into my head. He barely nodded.

"Just relax your arm is probably broken but it will be alright." I reassured him. He nodded again. I looked over at Zach and he turned around and gave me a sympathetic look at me.

"I hate to break this to you Gallagher Girl, but that pilot that still has the bullet wound in him. He might not make it unless if you take the bullet out." I felt the blood drain out of my face. There is no way I'm going to do that! Mr. Solomon once gave me a brief run through on how to do it just in case. But I never thought that would need to actually do it!

"Its okay. Just relax, take a deep breath and stay calm. I'm sure that you'll be able to do it." he said trying to reassure me. I briefly nodded and knelt down next to the unconscious pilot. Good thing to, I would hate to do this if he was awake.

I opened the first day kit and saw mostly what I needed. A scalpel, sterile gauze bandages … you know the essentials. I grabbed the scalpel and took a deep breath as I pressed it against his wound.

**Third Person POV:**

Cammie didn't know how she kept her hand steady as she brought the tip of the knife to the bullet hole. Probing for the bullet was more difficult than she expected. Blood flowed freely over her fingers making her grip on the scalpel handle slip. The man gave a low grunt of pain.

Cammie worked the tip of the blade beneath the bullet and pushed upward. The bullet refused to budge. The tip of the scalpel wobbled, too fragile to use for leverage. It wasn't going to work. She removed the scalpel.

"I have to use my fingers. The scalpel's too weak at the tip. I'm afraid it will snap off." Cammie told Zach. Who was now next to her thanks to Grant, for taking over the plane.

Zach nodded. "Do it."

Cammie bit her lip and eased a fingertip inside the bullet hole. Ah God, she knew she was going to hurl. She worked her finger beneath the bullet and felt it move. She pushed upward, and knew it slid through torn muscle. The man groaned again.

"Sorry!" she immediately replied.

She saw the tip of the bullet, and worked her finger harder under it and pushed it out the rest of the way. Cammie wept silently as she cleansed the wound the best she could and taped a bandage over it. As soon as she was done she got up and ran to the bathroom to clean her hands.

**Cammie POV:**

As soon as I was done I ran over to the bathroom to clean my hands. That was the most scariest thing I have ever done. I hope that I will never have to do that again. If I wasn't careful I could have killed him. A innocent man.

That was different from killing someone who was a threat against everyone. I shuddered and wiped my tears away. I got out and went back into the pilots deck. The first person I saw was Zach who had a concern look on his face. That stopped me. Zach _never _has a concern look for anyone, especially one for me.

"Are you okay Gallagher Girl?" he asked quietly walking over to me. I just nodded. He came and took me into his arms. We just stood there. Together. I didn't even noticed anyone else except him. I wrapped my arms around his waist without even hesitating. I just laid my head against his chest and let ourselves be. But I felt him staring at me, so I looked up into his piercing green eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_But I felt him staring at me, so I looked up into his piercing green eyes._

**Zach POV:**

"Are you okay Gallagher Girl?" I asked her quietly. She nodded as I walked over to her and just took her into my arms without even thinking. I just looked down at her. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head against my chest for awhile.

I smiled. Not _smirked _but actually smiled. It felt good just being here like this.

She looked up at me when she felt my gaze towards her.

"What's wrong Zach?" she asked quietly. I smiled even bigger.

"Nothing. It just feels good us being here like this." I whispered in her ear. I felt her blush.

"But its even better when I do this." I said as I lifted her head up and kissed her on the lips. It felt like gold. Safe. I don't know how but it did. She responded to the kiss, which made me feel even better.

Ever since I kissed her on the last day that Blackthorne was at Gallagher, I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was everywhere that I went. Jonas, Grant, and Alex have been making fun of me all the time but I couldn't think less of what they thought.

I felt Cammie wrap her arms around my neck. So I kissed her even deeper.

"Uh… Zach,…. I hate to break the love fest but we are almost at the airport and I don't know how to land this thing." Said a nervous Grant.. That got me. I internally groaned and had break the kiss.

I lifted my head and caressed Cammie's cheek. I smirked.

"As much as I don't want to stop, we have to because some one has to land this plane." I told her.

She just nodded and pulled her self out of my arms.

"Im going to go and tell everyone to buckle up and hold on tight." She sheepishly said as she walked out.

Good thing to because I have no clue where the seat belt button is, I thought to my self. I just nodded and walked over to Grant.

"Thanks Grant. You can go back and take a seat. Make sure that the guy who's tied up is sitting next to you. I don't want Cammie next to him." I strictly told him.

"No problem. I wouldn't want that guy next to Bex either. Though I'm sure that she could take him." I laughed as he walked out.

Sitting down, I grabbed the controls, deciding to call the airport again. Just to make sure. As I did that my thoughts trailed of to Cammie. Thinking of our kiss. I just smirked and continued to fly the plane.

**Cammie POV:**

I walked out and went to the second class section. Everyone seemed calmer, though you can tell that everyone was still a little nervous.

"Uh… everyone should put on there seat belts because we are going to descend soon and I think it might be a bumpy ride." I quickly said.

As soon as I told them that, we were going to descend they all buckled there seats and grabbed there arm chairs so tight that I thought that were going to snap off. I chuckled and went to my seat next to Bex.

"So is it true that you took out the bullet from the pilots chest?" She immediately said. I just nodded. Showing her clearly that I didn't want to talk about it. She took the hint and kept quiet.

"But did something happen between you and Zach in there?" She caught me off guard that I felt my cheeks redden. I turned to look around and noticed that Grant was back in the first Class section with us. He was sitting in Zach's seat because the other seat was taken by the hijacker that Bex beat up.

"If something happened? They where making out! They had there tongues so far down there throats that I'm amazed that they didn't throw up!" said a now happy Grant. I gave him a death glare. He just kept smiling.

I turned to look at Bex who had a _tell-me-what- happened-or-I-will-kill-you-_look. I just nodded and closed my eyes.

Trying to enjoy the last fifteen minutes I had of peace. I felt the plane move as I thought about what had happened in the last hour.

"Cammie…. Cammie….Gallagher Girl wake up. Everyone is getting off the plane. Come on we got to go." I heard someone telling me. Well not someone. I always knew that voice.

Zach.

It took me a few second to figure out where I was. The plane.

I must have fallen asleep when we descended. I got up and saw that we where the only ones left on the plane.

Zach was standing in front of me holding two carryon bags. Mine and his.

"Has everyone already gotten off the plane?" I asked even though I already knew. He just nodded and put both carryons in one hand and reached out to help me stand up with the other.

"Thanks." I said as I stood up. I expected him to let go of my hand. But I was surprised when he kept it. I slightly blushed.

"Where are Bex and Grant?" I asked

"They're with the director of the CIA. I think he wants to talk with us."

"Director of the CIA? Why would he be here?"

"I think he heard that we where on board and figured that we where going to need a story to tell every one."

"Oh." Was all I was able to come up with. We walked in silence after that. It took us about a five minute and thirty two seconds to walk down all to the corridor where Bex, Grant and two men in dark suits were standing.

"Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode?" the shorter of the two asked. We just nodded.

"Well first things first, we have to thank all four of you for taking care of those two men from the Circle of Cavan." He said in a professional voice.

But all I thought was 'if I weren't on that plane nothing would have happened.'

Zach must have seen my distress, and squeezed my hand tightly. I looked up at him and gave me a reassuring look.

"So if all of you have your stuff we can be on our way." The man said again.

We re-grabbed our stuff and walked out of the airport. And that's when I saw a black SUV.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_We re-grabbed our stuff and walked out of the airport. And that's when I saw a black SUV._

Cammie POV:

There was another man next to the SUV. He was dressed the same as the other two agents but there was something different about him. He was obviously older, and the way he was standing told me that he was the director of the CIA.

"Finally. I thought that my old legs weren't going to last." The director said chuckling to himself. He looked at me and smiled.

"Ah, you must be Cameron Morgan. You look just like him." _Him_? Who is him? Could he be talking to my dad? Did he know my dad?

"Well if you children may. I think we should be going. We have a busy day tomorrow." He announced, opening the back door for our luggage.

Soon we all got in the SUV and rode off.

* * *

Before I knew it the car had stopped in front of a hotel. Why would the CIA bring us here?

"You four will just stay here for the meantime. We will have agents around just to be on the safe side. Tomorrow we will pick you four up at seven-thirty sharp. So I suggest to get a good night sleep. Just walk up to the receptionist. She will give you your room keys. Goodnight." Was all the Director said, with a smile.

We nodded and got off. All of our stuff we're already on the luggage carts. We went inside and got our room keys and went up to our rooms.

None of us have said anything. I turned to look at Bex and all I saw was excitement.

"WOW! Can you guys believe this! We just rode in a car with the bloody freaking director of the CIA!" She all but practically yelled. I smiled and opened our room. It exactly looked like one of those rooms you only saw on movies. I went over to look at the closets. They were huge!

Certainly Macy approved I thought to my self with a smile.

I grabbed my stuff and threw them in the closest bed I saw.

"I'm hungry you guys! I need food if not I will die!"Whined a exaggerated Grant. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Zach who had a annoyed look on his face.

"Grant. You're a spy, spies are supposed to be able to go days without food." said Bex.

"Yeah I know. I already went like…. Six hours without eating! That's like forever!" he whined. Now it was Zach's turn to roll his eyes at him.

"Fine. Lets go Grant, lets leave the girls for they can change. Then we'll order something all together." he grabbed Grant and literally dragged him out of the room. Me and Bex just laughed at his facial expression.

"Come on Cammie, lets change into our pajamas. Then we'll go to the boys room so we can hang out and catch up. Plus I know you're dying to see Zach." she said teasing me. I felt my cheeks redden. I just socked her and grabbed my pajamas.

I thought I was going to stay at Bex's so I didn't really bother to get my most decent ones. The ones I had were really revealing. Well it was a tank top with sleeping shorts. There really comfy but REALLY reviling. I just sighed and went out side. Bex was already changed and hers were no different from mine. She saw my hesitation and understood immediately.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that the guys will think we look hot." she said trying to reassure me. I just nodded and went to open the door. We walked out and went to the door next to ours. I hesitated when I knocked but the door was quickly opened.

**Zach POV:**

I heard a faint knock at the door and knew it was the girls. I practically ran to open the door that was no more than twenty steps away from me. I opened it and there she was. My beautiful Gallagher Girl…. wearing really skimpy pajamas? My eyes almost bulged out when I saw the silk clothing that was barely covering anything.

"Uh… come in?" Get a grip man! There just pajamas! From the corner of my eye I saw Bex smirking. Ugh. I moved out of the way and let them in.

"Wow! You guys look HOT!" do I even have to say who said this?

"Shut up Grant. I thought you said you where hungry."

"Of coarse I am. But it's the truth!"

"Whatever you guys, lets order something already." Bex said grabbing the phone. As she started to order I saw Cammie go out to the balcony. I followed her and closed the door behind us deciding to give us some privacy.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl? I hope you still aren't still upset." I whispered taking her into my arms. She silently leaned back.

"Not really. I'm wondering were there going to take us. Are we going to miss going to school? I don't want to take you guys out of Blackthorne and me Bex out of Gallagher." she whispered turning around and wrapping her arms around me.

"Well I really don't know or care as long as I'm with you I'll be okay." I whispered back knowing that I'm telling her the truth. I knew I shouldn't because we only saw each other again today, but I already held it in for about a year and I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Zach what are you saying?" She breathed, her eyes widening.

"Cammie… I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

"_Cammie… I love you."_

**Cammie POV: **

I heard the words come out of his mouth, yet they felt so far away.

Probably because I wanted to hear those three magical words for so long, it caught me by surprise.

I stared up in his green as the grass eyes. They enchanted me, sending me a message that the words he spoke where truly from the heart.

"I…love you to Zach." I whispered never breaking eye contact. He smiled and kissed me until I felt our two souls becoming one. His arms wrapping around me even tighter as if something was going to break us apart.

"Cammie." he whispered, still staring at me, "So you do believe me when I tell you that I love you?"

"Silly spy, you only have to say." I said smiling at him and I pulled him down for another kiss.

We kept kissing for what felt as it had been forever but it was probably about only four minutes or so. We broke apart as we herd a tapping against the glass door that led to the balcony.

"I don't want my eyes to burn, because you guys are sucking each others faces off, but food's here." Announced a sheepish Grant who was covering his eyes with his hand as he moved towards us.. I laughed and saw that Zach had a annoyed look on his face.

"Thanks Grant. We'll be right there." He told him, clearly annoyed that he interrupted us yet again. Grant left with his hand still covering his eyes but I guess he forgot he can uncover them and crashed against the glass door. Zach and I stifled a laugh.

"Ow! That hurt! Remind me NEVER come and get you guys again." He whined as he went back inside. Once he was gone me and Zach burst out laughing.

"I still have no clue how he ended being a spy." Zach told me with a chuckle. I smiled and step sideways to try and head towards the door but Zach suddenly grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back to him. I gave him a questioning look.

"Just so you know Gallagher girl. You are officially my girlfriend now." He stated. Something in his voice told me that not to argue. Not that he would _ever_ here me complain.

"I don't think that you ever have to hear me complain about that fact." I said with a huge smile on my face. He returned my smile and put his arm around my waist as we walked back inside.

**Zach POV: **

I couldn't help but feel happy, triumphal, ecstatic, accomplished, _completed_. Whatever you want to call it, but I did. As if a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. All because I was finally able to get the one person who can relate to me.

I should feel as we're rushing things 'cause _come on_ we just reunited about twelve hours ago. But I didn't. I was forced to hold in my feelings in basically ever since I first offered her some of my M & M's.

I looked down at my Gallagher Girl who was asleep in my arms. We were all currently watching some movies that were in the cupboards ,courtesy of the hotel of course, while eating what was left of the food. ( Grant got to it first.) I looked over at Bex and Grant who where also snuggled up on the couch. They where also asleep so I decide to leave them there and carry Cammie to her room. I gently stood up trying not to wake up Cammie and picked her up in my arms. She automatically snuggled close to me, I couldn't help but smile.

It took me about six minutes and fifteen seconds to find her room key and open her room while I was carrying her. As I walked inside her room I took her to her bed and gently laid her down. I looked at her and pulled up the covers over her. I immediately felt sad that I wasn't going to be with her. Even though it was like one in the morning and we where supposed to get up in less than six hours, I felt a little twinge in my heart. Cammie must felt the sudden weight of the covers and began to stir awake.

"Zach?" She whispered to me.

"Yeah its me. I was just about to leave."

"No! uh... I mean.. could... uh... you.. stay here... with me?" She whispered the last part so softly that I was barely able to hear her. I looked down at her and smirked.

"Fine, but scoot over." She sighed a relief expression coming to her face and moved over. I slipped inside the covers and took her into my arms.

"Good night gallgher girl." I whispered to her.

"Good night Zach."

"Oh and Cammie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I whispered, kissing her hair.

"I love you to Zach." She told me and snuggled closer. Her head resting on my shoulder and her arm sprawled across my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her even closer.

The last thing I saw as I drifted into the darkness was my Gallagher Girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cammie POV:**

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

What in the world? I opened my to see a shirtless Zach sitting next to me with the covers up to his hips. I quickly sat up and checked if I still had my clothes on... oh thank goodness, I did.

"Morning Gallagher Girl." he whispered. I looked at him wondering if I really dreamt what had happened last night.

"Zach did last night really happen? Did you say what I think you said?" I whispered back. I saw hurt flash through his eyes and then... love? He reached over to me and pulled me into his lap.

"Cammie." he whispered. I looked up into his eyes and saw all that I needed to. Love. For me.

"you did tell me, didn't you?" I whispered as I cupped his right cheek with my hand.

He nodded and lowered his head to kiss me so tenderly that I felt as if I was floating.

"I love you Gallagher Girl." he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too Blackthorne Boy." I felt him smirk and he kissed me again.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK !

"What the hell?" siad Zach stealing the words right out of my mouth. I sighed and stood up walking over to the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Wait up!" I yelled as I made my way over. I opened the door and before i saw who it was, I heard someone screaming.

"About bloody freaking time! Do you know how long I've been knocking? Next time at least leave me a copy of the room key! I've been freezing my bum out there for hours!" yelled a REALLY furious Bex.

"Bex calm down." Oh no. Zach you never tell a girl more especially a _Gallgher Girl_ with a really big temper to "calm down."

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" See what I mean?

I just sighed and watched as Bex lunged her self toward Zach and started to hurt him knowing that I couldn't do anything. Why you may ask? Would YOU like to interfere between a REALLY furious BEX at 6:30 in the morning and risk your head being ripped off? I didn't think so.

I saw Zach trying to throw her off and Ilaughed. Really if you saw the look on his face you would too.

"what going on?" Grant said walking into our room and seeing Bex and Zach fight.

"Cant you see? Your girlfriend is beating up my boyfriend. Now, the question is, what do we do?"

"Hmmmm... OH! I know! Just follow my lead." he whispered over to me. I just nodded with a questioning look on my face. He grabbed me by the arms and hugged me. What? I was about to pull myself out when I was yanked my another pair of arms.

"Stay away." hissed Zach who was had his arms wrapped around me protectively. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at me and looked back to glare at Grant. I looked at Grant who was now being yelled at by Bex.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WHERE DOING?"

"I thought you where going to yell at Cammie! Not me!" he said trying to defend himself. I laughed and decided to save Grant.

"We where just trying to get you off of Zach, Bex. And trust me. I would never do anything to jeopardize your relationship." I told her.

She blushed and gave us a weak smile. "Yeah about that, I'm sorry Zach. I didn't mean to attack you. Just you know, watching out for Cammie."

"Its cool. Next time I promise not to lock you out of your room." he replied smoothly. I laughed and decided that we should get ready.

"Okay boys. Me and Bex have to get ready and you guys should to." I immediately regretted what I said because

one-hundred percent sure that Bex is going to play dress up with me.

And I was right. She made me change in and out of clothes about ten times. But at the end I protested and decided out go with simple dark jeans and a cute yellow blouse with some white tennis shoes.

And the amazing part? It took us no more than fifteen minutes to do all that and for Bex to do my makeup. I was waiting for Bex to come out of the restroom so I decided to go downstairs and check if they had a breakfast bar. As I walked out the door I ran into a brick wall... well not exactly a brick wall more like a wall of pure male. _Zach._

"You know Gallagher Girl, being a spy and all shouldn't you be able to have super fast reflexes? You have to work on that. If not anyone will be able to take advantage of you." He said with a smirk while helping me up.

"Oh shut up. I was a little out of it 'cause I'm hungry. Where were you going anyways?"

He just smirked and put his arms around my waist. He leaned close to me.

"I was on my way to see my girlfriend." He whispered against my ear. My cheeks instantly redden.

"Yeah? And who would that be?"

"Oh you know... she's super _hot_ and she totally gets me. And the best part is that she loves my smirk."

" I do not! It annoys the hell out of...mmmmm" I was instantly cut off by Zach kissing me.

"You know you love it," He told me cutting off the kiss, "Come on I'm hungry and I am so not in the mood to order in 'cause you know that Grant is going to eat it all." I just nodded as he put his arm around me and we walked towards the elevator.

"Hey there you guys are!" I turned away from my bacon and eggs to look up at a happy Bex who is HOLDING GRANTS HAND?

"What? Oh. Uhhh... we got together last night." She said nervously. I just laughed and nodded. I really shouldn't be so surprised. Those two have been walking in circles since they met.

"About time. Like seriously how can you guys not noticed that you two were perfect for each other?" I told her.

She rolled her eyes at me and smirked. "Oh like you and Zach last year? Please Cammie you two were all over each other, well you wanted to be, and none of you did anything. But good thing that _Mr. I-disappear-reappear-out of unknown-places-without-any-explanations_ got over whatever he had and came to his senses."

I looked over to Zach, who was across the table from me, and locked eyes with him. "Yeah good thing he did." I whispered. He reached across and grabbed my hand. We just stared into each others eyes not paying attention anything else around us. We didn't even needed to say anything, we both new what we saying to each other.

_I love you_.

**Bex POV:**

Zach and Cammie were both looking into each others eyes and I had the biggest urge to say _awww_. But I didn't want to ruin there 'moment' so I just stayed quiet.

"Is it me or is that creepy that there just looking at each other without saying anything?" Whispered Grant.

"Shut up! Don't ruin there moment. Cant you see that there in love?" I sighed happily resting my head on my hand. Grant just grunted and looked at me with a annoyed expression.

"Don't remind me. Last night I saw them sucking each other faces off," he shuddered and I could just imagined what had happened, "and then back at Blackthorne Zach wouldn't stop talking about her."

"Awww, did you ever think of me?" He just smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"You _were and are_ the only thing I think about." I blushed and kissed him.

"And you tell us that we suck each other faces off." I heard Zach tell us. I pulled away from Grant and smiled.

"Yeah whatever. We better get going anyways, its almost seven-thirty." I told them trying to change the subject.

It didn't work. Six minutes later we walking out side of the hotel and they were still talking about it.

**Cammie POV:**

As we walked outside the boys still arguing about who is the more annoying couple I saw the black SUV again with a lot of agents surrounding it.

"Ahh. I hope you four had a good night last night because today we will have a very busy morning ahead of us." I turned around and saw the Director of the CIA walking behind us.

"Oh, hello Mr. Director, we didn't see you there." I said quickly.

"Oh stop with the formality, call me Carl. Sorry about that, I had gone inside to see if you four had checked out." He replied with a very cheery voice.

"Yes we did. But uh Mr. Dire... I mean Carl, what do you mean 'very busy morning?'" Bex asked. The Director just smiled at us and walked over to the SUV.

"You will all see when we get to the base. Now we should all get going if we want to get there on time." He said getting in the car. All four of us followed in pursuit and got into the car.

I snuggled into Zach who put his shoulder around me and decided to relax for the rest of the ride.

It took us one hour and eight seconds to get to "the base". It looked like your regular high tech building that you only see in the movies. You know high security, white walls and a huge pond with Koi fish in the middle of the building that you can walk over because of the glass.

The director led us into a room where there were a lot of computers and people on them.

Everything seemed pretty normal to me. Exactly how I imagined a CIA base would look like.

"Cammie!" I heard someone yell at me. I turned around and was stunned to see..


	10. Chapter 10

**Cammie POV:**

Macey, Liz, my Mom and Mr. Solomon?

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I ran up two my best friends. They hugged me and squealed.

"I was hoping you can answer that! They flew me and Liz over here last night." Macy said with a annoyed and disgusted expression.

"Whats wrong with her?" I asked Liz. She laughed and hugged me again.

"Oh they send us here in a super tiny jet and Macey wanted to take hers, but they told her no and she put up a fit. Also because she was on a date." She whispered the last part. I quickly turned to look at her with a questioning look.

Macey cringed and blushed. "I'll tell you guys later." I just nodded and Bex gave her a _you-better-if-not-i-will-kill-and-I'm-not-kidding_ look. I smiled and looked over to my mom.

"Mom, do you have any idea why your here?" I asked as I ran up to her and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Yes but don't worry everything is going to be alright," She reassured me but then her expression changed, she looked liked it wanted to cry, "Oh Cammie you have no idea how worried I was! I am so sorry honey that you weren't able to go to England with Bex."

"Its okay mom. Somethings are worth missing." I told her with no regret in my voice. Because something good came with out of that. Zach. I looked over at him, as he was talking to Mr. Solomon. But Mr. Solomon had a deadly look on his face. Uh-oh. That cant be good.

**Zach POV:**

"... and if I ever find out that you hurt her in anyway I will personally..." I tuned him out. After years of practice from tuning out Grant and his whining this actually came as a helpful skill tuning out Mr. Solomon. Who was personally giving me a lecture about how I have to treat Cammie right if not he will hurt me.

How the man found out? I will probably never know.

"So do you understand me?" I just nodded. And gave him a mock salute. He just glared and walked back next to Cammie's mom.

"What did he tell you?" I heard Cammie's voice coming behind me. I turned and around and felt my breath go away. There she was. My Gallagher Girl. I still cant get over the fact that she's now my girlfriend. She walked over to me and hugged me.

"Nothing. He just wanted to thank me for taking care of you." I said wrapping my arms around her. But what I really thought was, "Oh nothing. Just threaten my entire existence if he comes to now that I hurt you." Somethings are better kept to your self.

"You sure? Cause he actually had a threatening look on his face."

"Yeah positive." She looked at me suspiciously and smiled.

"Okay then. Where do you think there going to take us?" She asked.

I was about to respond but I heard the directors voice behind me.

"That Miss Morgan is what I'm about to tell all of you right now."

I turned around and reluctantly let go of Cammie and just kept her hand in mine.

"Well please follow me and I will explain everything." He said already walking away towards a door. I looked down at Cammie and she just shrugged and followed his lead.

"Where what?" I heard everyone yell with disbelief.

"Yes. You are all going to be going to a regular high school. No one will think that a couple of spies will be hiding out at a regular school. Though you might think that this will be a easy experience. It will not." Mr. Solomon told us. His unspoken words flowing through everyone's minds. Because being normal is the hardest thing a spy can be. To be ourselves.

The one thing we where never trained on.

"But are we still going to learn anything? Or do we have to re-learn everything they teach at whatever school we're going to ?" Of coarse asked Liz.

Mr Solomon just nodded. "I understand your confusion Ms. Stutton but not to fear because I will still be quizzing all eight of you. I cant let all those years of training go to waste." Me and Grant just nodded already knowing who he was talking about.

"Eight? Who's the other one? Because I know that you cant leave Jonas behind." Cammie asked. I just smirked.

"He's talking about Alex." I said. All three of the girls looked at me questioningly. All except Macey

"Who's Alex?" Bex, Liz, and Cammie asked.

"That will be me." We all turned around and saw Jonas and Alex coming through the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cammie POV:**

I saw Jonas come in through the door with someone else. And as much as I don't want to say this, he looks as hot as Zach. Almost. Not that I will ever tell him that. He looked about 6'1 maybe 6'2 with brown hair and really blue eyes and really big biceps. I looked over at Macey who looked surprised. I stopped, Macey Mchenry never was surprised.

I noticed that Bex, and Liz where also looking at her. We exchanged looks and shrugged, knowing that we will probably find out later.

"Nice of you to joins us boys. I'm pretty sure that you two already know where we are going to relocate all eight of you." Mr. Solomon spoke up. Jonas and Alex both nodded," But, are there any questions first?"

"Um, Mr. Solomon, where are we going to be staying while we go to school?" I heard Grant ask.

"That is a excellent question. All eight of you will be staying at a boarding house, courtesy of the CIA. And there are only four rooms, so that means that you will all have to share. And I will let you all decide on the room arrangements." he stated, glaring at Zach. I looked at Zach and he just winked at me. I smiled.

"Now, all of your stuff is on its way to your new home, so we should all be on our way. But before I forget, none of you will have a cover because the Circle of cavan will that we placed all of you under cover. They wouldn't guess that we let eight spies out naked without protection."

Oh my goodness! Cammie have you seen our new temporary house! Its so beautiful!" I heard Liz squeal.

I had t o agree with her though, our knew house looked amazing. It was huge! It looked to be three stories high with at least two balcony's in the back looking out to a huge backyard.

"I call a room with a balcony!" I yelled. "Fine then I call the other one!" Macey yelled back.

Macy and Alex hadn't said one word to each other since they recongnized each other. Through out the whole ride they stole glances at each other, but none wanting to make eye contact.

I just sighed, and decided to not butt in. I obviously wanted to know what was going on, I don't want to make things worse.

I felt someone tug on my hand as I got out of the car. I looked up and saw Zach with a knowing smirk on his face.

"So Gallagher Girl," he whispered in my ear as he gathered me into his arms, "Which room are we taking?" I felt my self blush again.

"Uh... what... are you talking about?" I answered hesitantly. Zach sighed and cupped my cheek.

"Cammie, do you really think I would try to do anything that would make you uncomfortable? I'm ashamed that you would even think that." I saw the hurt in his eyes. I quickly shook my head.

"No! Of course not! Its just that... I'm still not use to... you know... having a boyfriend. I'm sorry if you misunderstood me," I looked up at him with a smile, "Zach, would you like to share a room with me?"

He just returned my smile, "Lets just hope that Solomon doesn't find out." I laughed, and reached out to grab his hand, pulling him towards where the others were.

"Cammie! Come upstairs right now! I have to see what clothes you have!" Macey yelled from the third floor, as soon as we entered the new house. I shot Zach a apology and ran upstairs. Leaving him with Grant, Jonas, and Alex.

I didn't even take one step inside Macey's room before Bex started her interrogation.

"Okay shes here. Now spill." Bex stated seriously at Macey, her accent thickening. Macey just shrugged and sighed, collapsing on her bed, knowing that she wont be able to get out of it.

"Well... I'm pretty sure that you all notice that I know Alex," she started. All three of us just nodded, "I met him before, during summer thinking that he was just another regular boy. We really hit it off because he saw me for me. Then during the beginning of winter vacation we saw each other again because our families are really good friends, we went out on dates and had fun. I wanted to tell him that we couldn't be together because I didn't want to lie to him, but I couldn't. But now, I don't know what to do." She whispered the last part.

"And you really like him?" Liz asked. Macey just nodded. I went over to Macey and hugged her. Bex and Liz came and joined us. We stayed like that for about two minutes and eight seconds.

"Don't worry about it Macey. I bet he wanted to you know that he was from Blackthorne as much as you wanted to tell him that you were from Gallagher. But you knew that you couldn't betray you're sisters. Don't worry, he also probably feels surprised and hurt about it to. But the good thing is that he can relate to you cause he is also a spy and you don't have to lie to him about who you really are." I reassured her.

She just nodded and smiled. "You three are the best friends in the world."

"Tell us something we don't know." Bex stated happily. We just laughed and stood up.

"Okay... now that done and over with... lets raid Cammie's clothing!" Macey all but yelled and lunged for my suitcase before I could grab it.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Who is it?" We all said at the same time.

"Its...Uh...Alex...Can I please...Uh...Talk to...Macey?" came the voice through the other side of the door.

Macey stiffened and looked at us. I nodded and dragged Bex and Liz out of the room. Unsuccessfully bumping into the lamp next to the door.

I didn't bother to ignore the warning glance Bex gave Alex as we passed by him.

"Okay Cammie, did you plant the bug in Macey's room before we left?" Bex whispered as soon as we were far away from Macey's room.

I just turned around and winked, Liz giggled and Bex smiled. We ran to Liz's and Bex's room eager to hear the conversations.

"Hurry turn it on!" I almost yelled at Liz as she propped open her laptop.

"_...surprised as much as you are Macey. I never think that you were a spy." _we heard Alex tell her.

"_I know... I knew that Zach, Grant, and Jonas had a extra roommate but... I never would have thought that you were him."_ Macey said in a whisper.

"_Well... at least we can be honest with each other. No more secrets... Uh... I was going to ask you this Macey on our next date but... Macey will you be my girlfriend?"_

We squealed with excitement, practically falling off Liz's new bed. We decided to tune out after Alex's proposal, letting the new couple have time to themselves.

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear that! He asked her to be his girlfriend!" Bex screamed.

"I know!" I yelled in excitement. I grabbed Liz and we both jumped around her bedroom.

We went on like that for about three more minutes.

"Okay... that's enough of that." Bex stated and wiped her hands together for efficiency.

"Knock... knock... knock..." I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around and instantly smiled. There standing in the doorway was Zach,Grant and Jonas. All I was able to see was Zach.

"I'm sorry Bex and Liz but I have to take my girlfriend away from you guys for a little bit. Don't worry you'll see her again." Zach announced just looking at me. I blushed and shot Bex and Liz a _I-know-what-you're-thinking-and-don't-be-thinking-that-if-not-i-will-kill-you_ look.

I walked over to Zach and slipped my hand in his. We walked out of the room and went downstairs.

"Where are we going?" I quietly asked him. He looked at me and winked.

"I just wanted you to myself for a little bit." Was all he said. We were currently now in the humongous backyard. It had a swimming pool, hot tub, garden, pond, and all the way in the back was a big tree with a classical wood board/rope swing. I was astonished. It was so big, private and beautiful that it took my breath away. You couldn't even see the other houses because of the tall fences that were covered with vines.

"Wow... this is so beautiful! Is that really a swing?" I asked gleefully. Zach chuckled and nodded, pulling me behind him towards the swing.

I was so excited that I ran towards it.

"I didn't know that you loved swings Gallagher Girl."

"I do... back when I was little, my father built me a swing like this one and everyday he would push me on it." I whispered thinking of the few memories I had of my dad. I miss him, everyday, just like Zach does with his parents.

He put his hands on my shoulders and engulfed me in a hug.

"I miss them too." He whispered.

"Zach... do you think that we will ever see them ever again?" I asked sadly.

Zach just sighed.

"I wish knew Cammie, I wish I knew." Was all he said.

We stayed linked for about two more minutes not caring about what happened today, yesterday or even tomorrow. All except one and other.


	12. Chapter 12

_We stayed linked for about two more minutes not caring about what happened today, yesterday or even tomorrow. All except one and other._

**Cammie POV:**

"Cameron Morgan! You better wake up this instant! If not... so help me you don't want know what I will do!"

I immediately shot up from bed.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I told a angry looking Macey and Bex and sheepish looking Liz.

Uh-Oh. Macey had a curling iron in one hand and Bex had a makeup kit in hers. Liz was just standing their awkwardly with some clothing in her hands.

"Uh... what are...uh... you guys doing?" I asked worriedly. Macey smiled wickedly with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Where going to give you a make over! Today is the first day of regular school and if we want to make a good impression on everyone (AKA: Boys) then we have to look good! So get up so we can get you ready!" She explained excitedly. I groaned and got up from my bed not wanting to face the wrath of my best friends.

Bex grabbed me and hauled me off into Macey's bedroom.

**Thirty torturous minutes later...**

I was changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a white flowy blouse with some silver flats.

Macey had curled my hair and Bex had put the essential makeup on me. You know, mascara eyeliner, some foundation and a little bit of blush.

I looked at my self in the mirror, I looked... hot. Yeah that was the word for it. Hot. Not that I'm conceited, but for a simple look, it came out great.

"Wow. Thanks you guys, I look great." I admitted to them.

"You're welcome Cammie. Now we have thirty minutes till school starts so I suggest that we get downstairs right now cause I was nice enough to get all of our stuff ready in your one-of-a-kind Macey made bags." Macey commanded.

We quickly ran out of her bedroom, and went downstairs to see all of the boys waiting for us by the door with all of stuff in their hands.

"Finally! I thought you girls where never going to come out!" Grant praised as he saw us descending from the stairs.

I smiled as I saw Zach slap Grant on the head and muttered, "idiot," at him.

Zach looked up and smiled at me.

"Wow Cammie... you..uh..look...," was all he was able to say until Grant interrupted him.

"Cammie! You don't look ugly!" he yelled . I rolled my eyes at him and smacked him on the head.

"Ow! Why does everyone keep on doing that?" He whined as he put his hand on his head.

"Jeez, I wonder why?" Bex told her boyfriend sarcastically. Seriously, I wonder sometimes what she sees in him.

"Don't mind the idiot over there Cammie. You look really beautiful." Zach told me with a smile that makes my heart flutter. I blushed and grabbed his hand, smiling again when he intertwined our fingers.

"Uh... guys... how are we going to get to school? And does anyone have a clue where it is and whats it called?" Alex questioned.

Everyone just looked at each other with confused glances, none of us didn't even think of that. Mr. Solomon never told us any of the information, which is really odd.

"Hey guys looking for this?" Macey announced as she walked into the living. She had three pairs of car keys and a manilla folder in her hands.

"Cool! We get cars!" Bex exclaimed and ran out the door. All of us followed her and sure enough there in the super big driveway there where three brand new cars. A black Porsche, a red mustang, and a black SUV.

"I call the Porsche!" I screamed.

"I call the Mustang!" Macey also screamed.

"Yay! I get the SUV!" Bex sang. I got the keys and map to the school from Macey and ran to my Porsche.

I love how the steering wheel felt under my hands. I heard the door open and looked to see Zach sliding into the car with me.

"Nice car. We better get going if we want to make it on time. We only have like twenty minutes left."

"Thanks. Uh let me see the map to get to school?" I asked. He gave me the map and I quickly memorized it.

"Great. Lets go!"

**Third Person POV:**

The student body of Abraham Lincoln Senior High where hanging out in the parking lot greeting their friends as each of them arrived, or just waiting for a new day to begin. When all of a sudden they heard a roar of a engine enter the school parking lot.

Every student looked as three new cars came into view.

The three cars parked with the rest of the cars and everyone watched in anticipation to see who the mysterious people in the cars were.

The black Porsche was the first one to turn off its engine. The driver of the car door opened and out slide one of the hottest girls Bryce Anderson has ever seen. He didn't even seem to notice the other guy who was also in the car with her.

They rest of the male student body ogled all four of the girls who slid out of the rest of cars.

**Cammie POV:**

I sorta felt self-conscious as everyone stared at us. I slid out of the car and noticed that a boy across the parking lot who was surrounded by a lot of people stared especially at me. He looked about to be my age, with light blonde hair and I couldn't tell exactly but his eyes appeared to be gray.

"Cammie? Come on lets go inside." Zach told me and I snapped out of it. I smiled as he put his arm over my shoulder as we walked inside.

"Can you guys believe them? Its like were movie stars or something." Macey proclaimed. I looked at everyone and who were each with their other.

Alex had his arm around Macey's waist.

Grant had his arm around Bex's shoulders.

And Jonas was shyly holding Liz's hand.

I smiled, "I think that this is going

to be a fun school year."


	13. Chapter 13

_I smiled, "I think that this is going to be a fun school year." _

**Cammie POV:**

We where on our way to our first class of the day, after going stopping by the main office to get our class schedules.

I was nervous, but yet excited because I had Zach and the rest of the gang for almost all of my classes.

"Okay, so what exactly do we have right now?" Bex asked. I looked down to my schedule.

"Uhh... Trigonometry. Seriously who puts math as the first subject of the day?" I answered.

Zach, Jonas and Alex laughed while Macey, Grant, Bex groaned. Event though Macey is a year behind us, Mr. Solomon (and Liz) arranged for her to be in the same grade as us. But it doesn't matter because all the classes they teach here are like baby stuff to us spies.

"Well, this is it, room 311 Ms. Barnes class." Macey said. I took a step forward and knocked.

I was holding my breath as the door opened. A gray haired lady stepped out and smiled.

"Oh, all of you must be our new students. Welcome to Lincoln High." she happily greeted us as she let us through the door.

I was the first through the door and notice that all the attention was on us.

I especially noticed that the boy from the school parking lot was there. Staring at me.

"Well class, I'm super happy to present our eight new transfer students from... which school did you four go to?" Mrs. Barnes asked.

"Well us girls come from a private school for girls and the boys come from a private school for boys across our old town." I explained coolly.

The teacher didn't seem to want to push it, so she just smiled.

"Well how wonderful. Well, will you all please present yourselves to the class?"

I nodded and smiled. "Hi everyone. My name is Cameron Morgan, but everyone calls me Cammie.."

" Ello everyone. My name is Rebecca Baxter, but my chums here call me Bex." she said with her accent. I bet she did it to show off, I _so _would.

Macey sighed and stepped up. "Sup everyone. My name is Macey Mchenry. And before you all ask yes, that Macey Mchenry. The one who's dad ran for vice president." she stated boredly looking at her finger nails.

I was holding in a laugh. Just the way everyone was looking at her with a scared expression was priceless.

Zach just rolled his eyes. "Hey, my name is Zach Goode." Was all he said as he made his way back in line next to me.

"Hey everyone! My name is Grant and its sooo great to meet you all!" He excitedly said.

"Hi...My name is... Uh Elizabeth Stutton. But, my friends call me Liz." She murmured.

"Hey. My name is Alexander Brandston. But _only _my friends call me Alex." He also boredly announced. He is exactly the perfect match for Macey.

"Hey... my name is Jonas." He also murmured but with a wave.

"Okay then... Will you all eight of you please the take the seats in the back please?" Mrs. Barnes said while pointing at the eight vacant desks at the back.

As we walked to the back everyone seemed to pay back attention to Mrs. Barnes all except that one boy. I gave him a _what-are-you-looking-at_ look. He quickly turned back around.

"Okay class. Will you all turn to page 124. Today where starting..." Mrs. Barnes announced to everyone as she started the lesson for that day .

"Oh my god! That was soo boring." Bex complained as we came out of our third class of the day. I nodded. We had already learned the materials years ago. So, it was boring to relearn it.

"What do we have next?" I asked Macey who had her program out.

"Hmmm... Oh yes! We have P.E! I cant wait to see what where going to do!" she yelled excitedly. I laughed as I saw the excited looks on Bex, and Macey's face.

"But, we don't have clothes to work out with." Bex announced. She looked at me, I forgot about that. I just shrugged.

"Don't worry about that! Me and Macey have already gotten your clothes and put them in your new lockers." Liz happily announced.

"We get lockers?" I asked Liz.

She just nodded. "Yeah! Macey found out that they don't have a exact uniform here for that, so she designed all of our P.E clothes last night! And, I hacked into the school's main computer- which by the way they have to get a way better security program than the one they have right now- and arranged all of our lockers so they can be together!"

"Great! Where are they?" Bex asked.

Macey and Liz just smiled and led the way across the hallway. They stopped in front of a row of lockers.

"Okay, this is how it goes, Bex yours is the first one, Grant yours is right next to hers, Cammie your the third one, Zach 's is next to hers, then me and Alex, and finally Liz and Jonas." Macey explained and handed us a piece of paper that had the combinations on it.

"What? No high- tech security on these things?" Grant thought out loud.

Liz just blushed. "Well... I haven't gotten to that yet. But me and Jonas where going to do that today after school."

I inwardly laughed as their faces got redder as I opened my locker. Those two are also made for each other.

Inside where our school books, a pair of really short athletic shorts and a white short sleeve top.

"Ugh. Really Mace? Do they have to be this short?" I complained holding up the shorts.

"Yes so no whining." She commanded, giving me a glare. It took all I had not to do a military salute and say "Yes Mam!"

"Cammie? Uh... what are you... uh... what are... what was I gonna say?" Zach uttered with wide eyes as he saw me walking towards him in my "Macey Made : P.E Edition" clothing.

"I should ask you the same thing." I replied with a smirk, taking in his black basketball shorts and white tee shirt that hugged his biceps in all the right places.

"Yeah I guess you should." He said as he walked over to me and took me into his arms. This is one of the million things I love about him. He's not afraid to show his affections in front of others.

If standing in the middle of a field during physical education counts.

I sighed and rested my head against his muscular chest, not caring that everyone was looking at us with curious looks.

Zach, everyone is staring at us." I whispered, a few minutes later noticing that everyone was still staring.

"So? I don't really care Cammie. This is a good way to tell all of those boys that where staring at you, that you're my girl." He stated. I looked up at him and saw that he was telling the truth.

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

I felt Zach smile into the kiss.

"That, was for all the girls who where staring at you." I explained as I pulled away. He just laughed and put his arm around me and led towards the class.

"Okay class, Lets head on up to the gym. Today where playing dodge ball." A scruffy bearded man said, and blew his whistle.

We followed the rest of the class and tried to down our excitement. Especially, Bex and Grant who where just bouncing with joy. Yep, those two are made for each other also.

When we got to the gym there where dodge balls lined up in the middle of the court.

"Boys up first!" The coach yelled and blew his whistle again.

Zach just gave me a wink and went up with the rest of the boys.

They where divided into teams of two.

Zach, and Alex where in one team, while Grant and Jonas where in the other.

They looked at each other mischievously and smirked.

The whistle blew and both of the teams ran towards the balls. Zach, Alex, Grant and surprisingly Jonas where so quick that five boys on each team had already been struck out.

It went on like that until it was two on two. Zach, and Alex vs. Grant and Jonas.

Everyone was watching intensely as the four went at it.

The dodge balls where flying everywhere. There where, jumps, ducks (no not the birds), and blocks. All, except hits. That was until... someone yelled.

"Oh my god! Macey stop kissing him!" Bex screamed. Alex whipped his head around expecting to see his girlfriend kissing some pansy. But instead she was to busy trying to attack Bex.

Smack!

Alex was instantly hit in the face by a dodge ball.

I stifled a laugh as I saw his expression.

Never a good idea to let your guard down. Especially when your a spy.

"Dude! You guys cheated!" Alex yelled at Grant and Jonas who where laughing hysterically. He gruffly made his way towards the bleachers and sat next to his girlfriend while nursing his cheek.

Smack!

"Hey Man! Not cool!" Grant yelled as he fell.

Zach just smirked. "Never let your guard down."

This was it. Zach and Jonas where the last ones left. Just one hit. That was all it took. One hit.

I saw Zach look at me from the corner of his eye. I gave him a encouraging smile.

I guess he took the hint and threw the ball at Jonas who was about to jump out of the way and was hit on his arm.

The whistle blew, officially ending the game.

I jumped and yelled with the rest of the class as Zach made his way over to me. I ran and gave him a hug.

"Good Luck." he whispered and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I went and joined Macey. Who I'm guessing is looking forward to use this as a excuse to get revenge on Bex.

I looked at Bex and Liz who where at the other side of the gym. Bex evilly smiled, while Liz gave us a _good- luck smile. _I nodded and ran as fast as I could when I heard the whistle blow.

"So not fair... I so could have beaten you guys... but no... Alex just had to distract me..." Bex grumbled like a five year old as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"Oh shut up Bex. You deserved that for distracting him." Macey retorted. I laughed as I saw them bickering. They might not always get along but like Zach and Grant the where best friends.

"Still... he shouldn't have stolen my idea." Bex murmured once more before completely giving it up.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I instantly leaned back into the familiar chest.

"Great job out there Gallagher Girl." he whispered into my ear.

"Thanks. It was worth it. Especially kicking Bex's butt."

He chuckled and kissed me on the neck.

"Its time for food!" Yelled Grant. I laughed as he ran towards the cafeteria. Bex rolled her eyes and followed him through the double doors.

Alex came towards Macey and put his arm around her and pulled her away into the cafeteria.

Jonas quietly came, grabbed Liz's hand and walked her inside.

"Ready to go?" Zach asked me.

"Yeah... but can you wait for me right here? I'm just going to put these books away." Zach just nodded and leaned against the wall.

I quickly walked to my locker that was in the hall far away from the cafeteria.

I opened my locker and shut it quickly, wanting to be with Zach.

"Hey! Uh...Cammie. Wait up!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around with a smile expecting it to be Zach. Instead I find to see a certain blond haired boy with gray eyes.

"Hi...uh, I'm sorry but I don't know your name." I fake politely asked. Not wanting to actually be here with this guy. There was something odd about him, I couldn't place it, but it gave me the nerves.

"Bryce, Bryce Anderson." He introduced himself, holding out his hand. I warmly shook it.

"Nice to meet you Bryce. So, what can I help you with?" I impatiently asked, knowing that only a spy will be able to hear my impatientness.

He gave me a All-American-Boy smile.

I took a step back.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" I widened my eyes in surprised.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry but..."

"She has a boyfriend." A fierce territorial voice boomed behind me.

I felt Zach wrap his arms around me possessively, and rest his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry if you misunderstood. But, Cammie here is taken. Now," he stated, his voice getting more fierce. "I'm only going to say this once, but if I ever hear you hitting on _my_ girl ever again I will _not_ hesitate to rip your head off and shove it up..."

"Okay. I think he gets it Zach." I interrupted him pulling him away from Bryce who instead of shaking in fear, looked at him and gave him a challenging look.

"The nerve of him..." Zach mumbled, as soon as we where hearing distance from Bryce, his arm tightening around me. I stopped and looked at him.

"You called me 'your girl'" I whispered putting my hand on his cheek. He smiled.

"Of course I did Cammie. That's what you are. My girl." I leaned towards him and gave him a kiss.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

He pulled me back into the kiss more fiercely.

"We should get back, before anyone notices that were gone." He whispered a few minutes later.

I looked at him and stared into his eyes. Seeing all of the love in them.

"Cammie! You'll never guess what!" Bex yelled across the hall. I turned around and saw what she was holding. I immediately groaned.


	14. Chapter 14

_I smiled, "I think that this is going to be a fun school year." _

**Cammie POV:**

We where on our way to our first class of the day, after going stopping by the main office to get our class schedules.

I was nervous, but yet excited because I had Zach and the rest of the gang for almost all of my classes.

"Okay, so what exactly do we have right now?" Bex asked. I looked down to my schedule.

"Uhh... Trigonometry. Seriously who puts math as the first subject of the day?" I answered.

Zach, Jonas and Alex laughed while Macey, Grant, Bex groaned. Event though Macey is a year behind us, Mr. Solomon (and Liz) arranged for her to be in the same grade as us. But it doesn't matter because all the classes they teach here are like baby stuff to us spies.

"Well, this is it, room 311 Ms. Barnes class." Macey said. I took a step forward and knocked.

I was holding my breath as the door opened. A gray haired lady stepped out and smiled.

"Oh, all of you must be our new students. Welcome to Lincoln High." she happily greeted us as she let us through the door.

I was the first through the door and notice that all the attention was on us.

I especially noticed that the boy from the school parking lot was there. Staring at me.

"Well class, I'm super happy to present our eight new transfer students from... which school did you four go to?" Mrs. Barnes asked.

"Well us girls come from a private school for girls and the boys come from a private school for boys across our old town." I explained coolly.

The teacher didn't seem to want to push it, so she just smiled.

"Well how wonderful. Well, will you all please present yourselves to the class?"

I nodded and smiled. "Hi everyone. My name is Cameron Morgan, but everyone calls me Cammie.."

" Ello everyone. My name is Rebecca Baxter, but my chums here call me Bex." she said with her accent. I bet she did it to show off, I _so _would.

Macey sighed and stepped up. "Sup everyone. My name is Macey Mchenry. And before you all ask yes, that Macey Mchenry. The one who's dad ran for vice president." she stated boredly looking at her finger nails.

I was holding in a laugh. Just the way everyone was looking at her with a scared expression was priceless.

Zach just rolled his eyes. "Hey, my name is Zach Goode." Was all he said as he made his way back in line next to me.

"Hey everyone! My name is Grant and its sooo great to meet you all!" He excitedly said.

"Hi...My name is... Uh Elizabeth Stutton. But, my friends call me Liz." She murmured.

"Hey. My name is Alexander Brandston. But _only _my friends call me Alex." He also boredly announced. He is exactly the perfect match for Macey.

"Hey... my name is Jonas." He also murmured but with a wave.

"Okay then... Will you all eight of you please the take the seats in the back please?" Mrs. Barnes said while pointing at the eight vacant desks at the back.

As we walked to the back everyone seemed to pay back attention to Mrs. Barnes all except that one boy. I gave him a _what-are-you-looking-at_ look. He quickly turned back around.

"Okay class. Will you all turn to page 124. Today where starting..." Mrs. Barnes announced to everyone as she started the lesson for that day .

"Oh my god! That was soo boring." Bex complained as we came out of our third class of the day. I nodded. We had already learned the materials years ago. So, it was boring to relearn it.

"What do we have next?" I asked Macey who had her program out.

"Hmmm... Oh yes! We have P.E! I cant wait to see what where going to do!" she yelled excitedly. I laughed as I saw the excited looks on Bex, and Macey's face.

"But, we don't have clothes to work out with." Bex announced. She looked at me, I forgot about that. I just shrugged.

"Don't worry about that! Me and Macey have already gotten your clothes and put them in your new lockers." Liz happily announced.

"We get lockers?" I asked Liz.

She just nodded. "Yeah! Macey found out that they don't have a exact uniform here for that, so she designed all of our P.E clothes last night! And, I hacked into the school's main computer- which by the way they have to get a way better security program than the one they have right now- and arranged all of our lockers so they can be together!"

"Great! Where are they?" Bex asked.

Macey and Liz just smiled and led the way across the hallway. They stopped in front of a row of lockers.

"Okay, this is how it goes, Bex yours is the first one, Grant yours is right next to hers, Cammie your the third one, Zach 's is next to hers, then me and Alex, and finally Liz and Jonas." Macey explained and handed us a piece of paper that had the combinations on it.

"What? No high- tech security on these things?" Grant thought out loud.

Liz just blushed. "Well... I haven't gotten to that yet. But me and Jonas where going to do that today after school."

I inwardly laughed as their faces got redder as I opened my locker. Those two are also made for each other.

Inside where our school books, a pair of really short athletic shorts and a white short sleeve top.

"Ugh. Really Mace? Do they have to be this short?" I complained holding up the shorts.

"Yes so no whining." She commanded, giving me a glare. It took all I had not to do a military salute and say "Yes Mam!"

"Cammie? Uh... what are you... uh... what are... what was I gonna say?" Zach uttered with wide eyes as he saw me walking towards him in my "Macey Made : P.E Edition" clothing.

"I should ask you the same thing." I replied with a smirk, taking in his black basketball shorts and white tee shirt that hugged his biceps in all the right places.

"Yeah I guess you should." He said as he walked over to me and took me into his arms. This is one of the million things I love about him. He's not afraid to show his affections in front of others.

If standing in the middle of a field during physical education counts.

I sighed and rested my head against his muscular chest, not caring that everyone was looking at us with curious looks.

Zach, everyone is staring at us." I whispered, a few minutes later noticing that everyone was still staring.

"So? I don't really care Cammie. This is a good way to tell all of those boys that where staring at you, that you're my girl." He stated. I looked up at him and saw that he was telling the truth.

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

I felt Zach smile into the kiss.

"That, was for all the girls who where staring at you." I explained as I pulled away. He just laughed and put his arm around me and led towards the class.

"Okay class, Lets head on up to the gym. Today where playing dodge ball." A scruffy bearded man said, and blew his whistle.

We followed the rest of the class and tried to down our excitement. Especially, Bex and Grant who where just bouncing with joy. Yep, those two are made for each other also.

When we got to the gym there where dodge balls lined up in the middle of the court.

"Boys up first!" The coach yelled and blew his whistle again.

Zach just gave me a wink and went up with the rest of the boys.

They where divided into teams of two.

Zach, and Alex where in one team, while Grant and Jonas where in the other.

They looked at each other mischievously and smirked.

The whistle blew and both of the teams ran towards the balls. Zach, Alex, Grant and surprisingly Jonas where so quick that five boys on each team had already been struck out.

It went on like that until it was two on two. Zach, and Alex vs. Grant and Jonas.

Everyone was watching intensely as the four went at it.

The dodge balls where flying everywhere. There where, jumps, ducks (no not the birds), and blocks. All, except hits. That was until... someone yelled.

"Oh my god! Macey stop kissing him!" Bex screamed. Alex whipped his head around expecting to see his girlfriend kissing some pansy. But instead she was to busy trying to attack Bex.

Smack!

Alex was instantly hit in the face by a dodge ball.

I stifled a laugh as I saw his expression.

Never a good idea to let your guard down. Especially when your a spy.

"Dude! You guys cheated!" Alex yelled at Grant and Jonas who where laughing hysterically. He gruffly made his way towards the bleachers and sat next to his girlfriend while nursing his cheek.

Smack!

"Hey Man! Not cool!" Grant yelled as he fell.

Zach just smirked. "Never let your guard down."

This was it. Zach and Jonas where the last ones left. Just one hit. That was all it took. One hit.

I saw Zach look at me from the corner of his eye. I gave him a encouraging smile.

I guess he took the hint and threw the ball at Jonas who was about to jump out of the way and was hit on his arm.

The whistle blew, officially ending the game.

I jumped and yelled with the rest of the class as Zach made his way over to me. I ran and gave him a hug.

"Good Luck." he whispered and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I went and joined Macey. Who I'm guessing is looking forward to use this as a excuse to get revenge on Bex.

I looked at Bex and Liz who where at the other side of the gym. Bex evilly smiled, while Liz gave us a _good- luck smile. _I nodded and ran as fast as I could when I heard the whistle blow.

"So not fair... I so could have beaten you guys... but no... Alex just had to distract me..." Bex grumbled like a five year old as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"Oh shut up Bex. You deserved that for distracting him." Macey retorted. I laughed as I saw them bickering. They might not always get along but like Zach and Grant the where best friends.

"Still... he shouldn't have stolen my idea." Bex murmured once more before completely giving it up.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I instantly leaned back into the familiar chest.

"Great job out there Gallagher Girl." he whispered into my ear.

"Thanks. It was worth it. Especially kicking Bex's butt."

He chuckled and kissed me on the neck.

"Its time for food!" Yelled Grant. I laughed as he ran towards the cafeteria. Bex rolled her eyes and followed him through the double doors.

Alex came towards Macey and put his arm around her and pulled her away into the cafeteria.

Jonas quietly came, grabbed Liz's hand and walked her inside.

"Ready to go?" Zach asked me.

"Yeah... but can you wait for me right here? I'm just going to put these books away." Zach just nodded and leaned against the wall.

I quickly walked to my locker that was in the hall far away from the cafeteria.

I opened my locker and shut it quickly, wanting to be with Zach.

"Hey! Uh...Cammie. Wait up!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around with a smile expecting it to be Zach. Instead I find to see a certain blond haired boy with gray eyes.

"Hi...uh, I'm sorry but I don't know your name." I fake politely asked. Not wanting to actually be here with this guy. There was something odd about him, I couldn't place it, but it gave me the nerves.

"Bryce, Bryce Anderson." He introduced himself, holding out his hand. I warmly shook it.

"Nice to meet you Bryce. So, what can I help you with?" I impatiently asked, knowing that only a spy will be able to hear my impatientness.

He gave me a All-American-Boy smile.

I took a step back.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" I widened my eyes in surprised.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry but..."

"She has a boyfriend." A fierce territorial voice boomed behind me.

I felt Zach wrap his arms around me possessively, and rest his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry if you misunderstood. But, Cammie here is taken. Now," he stated, his voice getting more fierce. "I'm only going to say this once, but if I ever hear you hitting on _my_ girl ever again I will _not_ hesitate to rip your head off and shove it up..."

"Okay. I think he gets it Zach." I interrupted him pulling him away from Bryce who instead of shaking in fear, looked at him and gave him a challenging look.

"The nerve of him..." Zach mumbled, as soon as we where hearing distance from Bryce, his arm tightening around me. I stopped and looked at him.

"You called me 'your girl'" I whispered putting my hand on his cheek. He smiled.

"Of course I did Cammie. That's what you are. My girl." I leaned towards him and gave him a kiss.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

He pulled me back into the kiss more fiercely.

"We should get back, before anyone notices that were gone." He whispered a few minutes later.

I looked at him and stared into his eyes. Seeing all of the love in them.

"Cammie! You'll never guess what!" Bex yelled across the hall. I turned around and saw what she was holding. I immediately groaned.


	15. Chapter 15

_I smiled, "I think that this is going to be a fun school year." _

**Cammie POV:**

We where on our way to our first class of the day, after going stopping by the main office to get our class schedules.

I was nervous, but yet excited because I had Zach and the rest of the gang for almost all of my classes.

"Okay, so what exactly do we have right now?" Bex asked. I looked down to my schedule.

"Uhh... Trigonometry. Seriously who puts math as the first subject of the day?" I answered.

Zach, Jonas and Alex laughed while Macey, Grant, Bex groaned. Event though Macey is a year behind us, Mr. Solomon (and Liz) arranged for her to be in the same grade as us. But it doesn't matter because all the classes they teach here are like baby stuff to us spies.

"Well, this is it, room 311 Ms. Barnes class." Macey said. I took a step forward and knocked.

I was holding my breath as the door opened. A gray haired lady stepped out and smiled.

"Oh, all of you must be our new students. Welcome to Lincoln High." she happily greeted us as she let us through the door.

I was the first through the door and notice that all the attention was on us.

I especially noticed that the boy from the school parking lot was there. Staring at me.

"Well class, I'm super happy to present our eight new transfer students from... which school did you four go to?" Mrs. Barnes asked.

"Well us girls come from a private school for girls and the boys come from a private school for boys across our old town." I explained coolly.

The teacher didn't seem to want to push it, so she just smiled.

"Well how wonderful. Well, will you all please present yourselves to the class?"

I nodded and smiled. "Hi everyone. My name is Cameron Morgan, but everyone calls me Cammie.."

" Ello everyone. My name is Rebecca Baxter, but my chums here call me Bex." she said with her accent. I bet she did it to show off, I _so _would.

Macey sighed and stepped up. "Sup everyone. My name is Macey Mchenry. And before you all ask yes, that Macey Mchenry. The one who's dad ran for vice president." she stated boredly looking at her finger nails.

I was holding in a laugh. Just the way everyone was looking at her with a scared expression was priceless.

Zach just rolled his eyes. "Hey, my name is Zach Goode." Was all he said as he made his way back in line next to me.

"Hey everyone! My name is Grant and its sooo great to meet you all!" He excitedly said.

"Hi...My name is... Uh Elizabeth Stutton. But, my friends call me Liz." She murmured.

"Hey. My name is Alexander Brandston. But _only _my friends call me Alex." He also boredly announced. He is exactly the perfect match for Macey.

"Hey... my name is Jonas." He also murmured but with a wave.

"Okay then... Will you all eight of you please the take the seats in the back please?" Mrs. Barnes said while pointing at the eight vacant desks at the back.

As we walked to the back everyone seemed to pay back attention to Mrs. Barnes all except that one boy. I gave him a _what-are-you-looking-at_ look. He quickly turned back around.

"Okay class. Will you all turn to page 124. Today where starting..." Mrs. Barnes announced to everyone as she started the lesson for that day .

"Oh my god! That was soo boring." Bex complained as we came out of our third class of the day. I nodded. We had already learned the materials years ago. So, it was boring to relearn it.

"What do we have next?" I asked Macey who had her program out.

"Hmmm... Oh yes! We have P.E! I cant wait to see what where going to do!" she yelled excitedly. I laughed as I saw the excited looks on Bex, and Macey's face.

"But, we don't have clothes to work out with." Bex announced. She looked at me, I forgot about that. I just shrugged.

"Don't worry about that! Me and Macey have already gotten your clothes and put them in your new lockers." Liz happily announced.

"We get lockers?" I asked Liz.

She just nodded. "Yeah! Macey found out that they don't have a exact uniform here for that, so she designed all of our P.E clothes last night! And, I hacked into the school's main computer- which by the way they have to get a way better security program than the one they have right now- and arranged all of our lockers so they can be together!"

"Great! Where are they?" Bex asked.

Macey and Liz just smiled and led the way across the hallway. They stopped in front of a row of lockers.

"Okay, this is how it goes, Bex yours is the first one, Grant yours is right next to hers, Cammie your the third one, Zach 's is next to hers, then me and Alex, and finally Liz and Jonas." Macey explained and handed us a piece of paper that had the combinations on it.

"What? No high- tech security on these things?" Grant thought out loud.

Liz just blushed. "Well... I haven't gotten to that yet. But me and Jonas where going to do that today after school."

I inwardly laughed as their faces got redder as I opened my locker. Those two are also made for each other.

Inside where our school books, a pair of really short athletic shorts and a white short sleeve top.

"Ugh. Really Mace? Do they have to be this short?" I complained holding up the shorts.

"Yes so no whining." She commanded, giving me a glare. It took all I had not to do a military salute and say "Yes Mam!"

"Cammie? Uh... what are you... uh... what are... what was I gonna say?" Zach uttered with wide eyes as he saw me walking towards him in my "Macey Made : P.E Edition" clothing.

"I should ask you the same thing." I replied with a smirk, taking in his black basketball shorts and white tee shirt that hugged his biceps in all the right places.

"Yeah I guess you should." He said as he walked over to me and took me into his arms. This is one of the million things I love about him. He's not afraid to show his affections in front of others.

If standing in the middle of a field during physical education counts.

I sighed and rested my head against his muscular chest, not caring that everyone was looking at us with curious looks.

Zach, everyone is staring at us." I whispered, a few minutes later noticing that everyone was still staring.

"So? I don't really care Cammie. This is a good way to tell all of those boys that where staring at you, that you're my girl." He stated. I looked up at him and saw that he was telling the truth.

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

I felt Zach smile into the kiss.

"That, was for all the girls who where staring at you." I explained as I pulled away. He just laughed and put his arm around me and led towards the class.

"Okay class, Lets head on up to the gym. Today where playing dodge ball." A scruffy bearded man said, and blew his whistle.

We followed the rest of the class and tried to down our excitement. Especially, Bex and Grant who where just bouncing with joy. Yep, those two are made for each other also.

When we got to the gym there where dodge balls lined up in the middle of the court.

"Boys up first!" The coach yelled and blew his whistle again.

Zach just gave me a wink and went up with the rest of the boys.

They where divided into teams of two.

Zach, and Alex where in one team, while Grant and Jonas where in the other.

They looked at each other mischievously and smirked.

The whistle blew and both of the teams ran towards the balls. Zach, Alex, Grant and surprisingly Jonas where so quick that five boys on each team had already been struck out.

It went on like that until it was two on two. Zach, and Alex vs. Grant and Jonas.

Everyone was watching intensely as the four went at it.

The dodge balls where flying everywhere. There where, jumps, ducks (no not the birds), and blocks. All, except hits. That was until... someone yelled.

"Oh my god! Macey stop kissing him!" Bex screamed. Alex whipped his head around expecting to see his girlfriend kissing some pansy. But instead she was to busy trying to attack Bex.

Smack!

Alex was instantly hit in the face by a dodge ball.

I stifled a laugh as I saw his expression.

Never a good idea to let your guard down. Especially when your a spy.

"Dude! You guys cheated!" Alex yelled at Grant and Jonas who where laughing hysterically. He gruffly made his way towards the bleachers and sat next to his girlfriend while nursing his cheek.

Smack!

"Hey Man! Not cool!" Grant yelled as he fell.

Zach just smirked. "Never let your guard down."

This was it. Zach and Jonas where the last ones left. Just one hit. That was all it took. One hit.

I saw Zach look at me from the corner of his eye. I gave him a encouraging smile.

I guess he took the hint and threw the ball at Jonas who was about to jump out of the way and was hit on his arm.

The whistle blew, officially ending the game.

I jumped and yelled with the rest of the class as Zach made his way over to me. I ran and gave him a hug.

"Good Luck." he whispered and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I went and joined Macey. Who I'm guessing is looking forward to use this as a excuse to get revenge on Bex.

I looked at Bex and Liz who where at the other side of the gym. Bex evilly smiled, while Liz gave us a _good- luck smile. _I nodded and ran as fast as I could when I heard the whistle blow.

"So not fair... I so could have beaten you guys... but no... Alex just had to distract me..." Bex grumbled like a five year old as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"Oh shut up Bex. You deserved that for distracting him." Macey retorted. I laughed as I saw them bickering. They might not always get along but like Zach and Grant the where best friends.

"Still... he shouldn't have stolen my idea." Bex murmured once more before completely giving it up.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I instantly leaned back into the familiar chest.

"Great job out there Gallagher Girl." he whispered into my ear.

"Thanks. It was worth it. Especially kicking Bex's butt."

He chuckled and kissed me on the neck.

"Its time for food!" Yelled Grant. I laughed as he ran towards the cafeteria. Bex rolled her eyes and followed him through the double doors.

Alex came towards Macey and put his arm around her and pulled her away into the cafeteria.

Jonas quietly came, grabbed Liz's hand and walked her inside.

"Ready to go?" Zach asked me.

"Yeah... but can you wait for me right here? I'm just going to put these books away." Zach just nodded and leaned against the wall.

I quickly walked to my locker that was in the hall far away from the cafeteria.

I opened my locker and shut it quickly, wanting to be with Zach.

"Hey! Uh...Cammie. Wait up!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around with a smile expecting it to be Zach. Instead I find to see a certain blond haired boy with gray eyes.

"Hi...uh, I'm sorry but I don't know your name." I fake politely asked. Not wanting to actually be here with this guy. There was something odd about him, I couldn't place it, but it gave me the nerves.

"Bryce, Bryce Anderson." He introduced himself, holding out his hand. I warmly shook it.

"Nice to meet you Bryce. So, what can I help you with?" I impatiently asked, knowing that only a spy will be able to hear my impatientness.

He gave me a All-American-Boy smile.

I took a step back.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" I widened my eyes in surprised.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry but..."

"She has a boyfriend." A fierce territorial voice boomed behind me.

I felt Zach wrap his arms around me possessively, and rest his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry if you misunderstood. But, Cammie here is taken. Now," he stated, his voice getting more fierce. "I'm only going to say this once, but if I ever hear you hitting on _my_ girl ever again I will _not_ hesitate to rip your head off and shove it up..."

"Okay. I think he gets it Zach." I interrupted him pulling him away from Bryce who instead of shaking in fear, looked at him and gave him a challenging look.

"The nerve of him..." Zach mumbled, as soon as we where hearing distance from Bryce, his arm tightening around me. I stopped and looked at him.

"You called me 'your girl'" I whispered putting my hand on his cheek. He smiled.

"Of course I did Cammie. That's what you are. My girl." I leaned towards him and gave him a kiss.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

He pulled me back into the kiss more fiercely.

"We should get back, before anyone notices that were gone." He whispered a few minutes later.

I looked at him and stared into his eyes. Seeing all of the love in them.

"Cammie! You'll never guess what!" Bex yelled across the hall. I turned around and saw what she was holding. I immediately groaned.


	16. Cut out Scenes

***Must Read!***

**A/N: Gosh, its been like forever since I updated hasn't it? Well I have a lot of excuses if you want to hear them, I was sick with the flu, My friend has recently passed away so yeah that took most of my time up, and I'm getting ready for cheer camp, summer school, and goin to New Mexico to my friend's vacation house. Yup.**

**A/N2: So I haven't been able to write the rest of the chapter out and I don't want to put it up cause its a mess right now, and with me going away for camp I might not be able to update for a while, so I thought hey might as well put these up! I was originally going to put this up at the end of the story but I figured Ive would have more by then so here you go!**

**WARNING: these scenes are rather terrible and probably wont make any sense. All of these scenes are from pieces of scratch paper that I found in my writing journal. Some of them are just cut outs, short drabbles,or just plain different versions of what would have happened in a certain chapters. I wrote them word for word as I had found them. You have been warned!**

**A/N3 : My thoughts while I was writing these are in** _italics. _**When I write these on paper I always put what I think for reference later on for if I forget where I was going with it. Obviously no where with these.**

* * *

**Cut out scene from chapter 13:**

_This is what I would have put down _if_ I had included the tryout scene._

"I saw what she was holding and I immediately groaned."

"No. _NO. _NO! Absolutely not!" I yelled at my best friends.

We or shall I say them where going to the gym.

Why?

Well, they want to try out for the cheerleading squad.

Yeah I know.

They said that they want to have the whole high school experience.

How does this involve cheerleading? I will never know.

So here I am. Stuck I a gym with some over preppy girl who are stuck up.

_Be warned. I was thinking of the "Bring It On" series while writing this:_

"Okay girls! If you think you have what it takes to be in my squad then you should be able to do this." A loud blonde commanded and with a snap of her fingers, two girls ran through gym and did a front walk over roundoff back hand spring tuck.

"And this." She repeated and with the same snap the two girls did a jerky coordination of a roundoff layout.

Bex just snorted. Macey smirked, and Liz... was just Liz.

But me... I was smiling smugly.

These girls think that we wont be able to do that.

We're spies. Of course we can do that.

Hell, we can do that in high heels while wearing dresses in sand with one hand tied behind our back, while sporting sprained ankles.

She yelled for everyone to get in line.

"You four girls in the front, show me what you got." she barked at us.

We looked at each other and in three seconds we ran and did exactly what they did in coordination.

When we ended up at the other side of the gym the blonde and the other cheerleaders where in shock.

"Youre in! We haven't won any competitions in years! With your skills I'm sure we got Nationals in the bag!" She yelled in excitement while clapping her hands.

"And if with luck the boys football team can win this year!"

That gave me a idea. If we get to have the high school experience then why not go all the way?

_2 hours later..._

after being fitted for our new uniforms which by the way Aren't half bad. Got some DVD"S of the routines we have to learn and filled out papers, we where finally back home.

_I _was_ going to make the blonde over preppy cheerleader Cammie's enemy, but decided against it and didn't include this at all._

**END.**

* * *

**Cut out scene from chapter 12:**

_I couldn't think of a way to introduce this scene._

I checked my schedule and noticed that I had all my classes with everyone.

"Wait, let me see your schedules Cam." Bex asked and without a respond snatched my program out of my hands.

She quickly inspected the copies and grinned.

"I think Solomon did us a favor."

_To tell you the truth I don't even remember where I was going with this. It was just a idea._

**END.**

* * *

**Cut scene from chapter 12:**

_I also had decided to put more dialog in the scene before they entered the classroom, if not it probably would have turned out to be like this:_

I walked hand in hand with Zach happy that we were going to be together.

"Well, this is it. Classroom 305." I said nervously.

Zach went and knocked. About 5 seconds later a old gray haired women opened the door.

"Oh you kids must be the transfers!"

_I also decided to put everyone together instead of just Bex, Zach, Cammie, and Macey. As I had originally had planned._

**END.**

* * *

**Cut out from chapter 12:**

_I wrote this down in my journal - where if I suddenly get a bit of inspiration or idea and I'm in school I would quickly jot it down- and don't remember where I was going to put this or where exactly. I don't even remember where I was going with this._

"Cammie? Uh... what are you... what are... uh... what was I saying again? Zach stuttered with wide eyes as he took in my "Macey made" P.E clothes.

I quickly blushed not liking the attention that I got as I stood out here in the field waiting for everyone else to arrive.

Everyone had literally stopped to look at us when we had gotten out of the girls locker room. Including the girls.

The guys were practically drooling at the sight of us...

_And that was as far that I got._

**END.**

* * *

**Cut out scene/ idea:**

_Practically same thing as authors note as above. Don't know where I was going with this, or where I was going to put this. Just a short drabble._

"Cammie..." I hear his voice behind me. I turned around and nearly lost my breath.

Zach was standing there leaning against the wall his backpack loosely hanging off on shoulder.

He was wearing his football jersey and had his letterman jacket in his left hand.

I quickly walked over to him, wanting to know he was okay.

"I..."

_Yup. That's it. I don't freaking remember at all where I was going with this or what or who was going to say something. If You're really dying to know use your imagination to fill in the blank._

**END.**

**

* * *

**

**Cut out scene from chapter 15:**

He seemed to believe me, "So are you guys going to the after game party?"

"Party? What Party?" I asked confused.

"You know the party after the football game ends..."

_I was originally going to put this in that chapter but then I got off track... what was I saying again?_

* * *

**Cut out scene from chapter ?:**

We had taken Macey's mustang home.

"Oh my gosh! I am starving!" Bex whined as she climbed out of the car and made her way towards the house and straight into the kitchen.

Macey and Liz seemed to agree with her, and followed her lead into the kitchen.

But, I was to tired to eat. All I wanted to do was go take a shower and fall asleep.

I trudged my way upstairs and practically collapsed into my bed.

"So, I'm guessing you guys made it?" I heard Zach's voice make its way into the room.

"Of course we did!" I mumbled into my pillow.

I felt Zach climb onto the bed with me and took me into his arms.

"What's wrong Gallagher girl?" he whispered into my hair.

_This was one I don't remember where it goes or where it came from I wrote it and I forgot to put the chapter name on it.. So, if any of you think you know, tell me!_

**END**_  
_

* * *

**Well again sorry for the inconvenience, and I hope you guys at least where entertained with these! Review? Think I should of put them or not? **

**-Amy :D**

(\_(\

(=' :')

(,('')('')


	17. Chapter 17

**1/26/11 - A/N: Sorry If you got a story alert for this chapter, or whatever that thingy is called. I added a little more to the chapter so it wouldn't be so short. Hope you like!**

* * *

_Thank goodness for me being a spy with the capability of being a excellent lair._

After that horrible, torturous, dreadful, revolting, appalling, ghastly... -well, you can see where I'm going with this- conversation with Bryce, I finally was able to make my way to my last class of the day.

Since the girls and I -including the boys,- weren't going to be go to the last two periods of the day, we needed to head out to the field for last minute practices.

"Cammie!" I heard my name called from behind me. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Cammie, Can I talk to you for a sec'?" Zach asked as soon as he was in my normal hearing distance.

Smiling at the sight of him, I quickly nodded and reached for his hand.

"Well, Ive been thinking. Since, the game is today, maybe you want to wear my spare jersey over your uniform? As support for me?" He didn't look like the arrogant, cocky, confident Zach that I knew.

This was the other Zach. The one that he shelters, and covers up. The one who is afraid to get hurt.

"Zach, you know I would love to."

For a second he looked relived, but then his regular facade came back.

He just looked at me and smiled.

"Good, now every guy will know your mine." He smirked, and wrapped his arms around me.

I knew, that by Zach by my side, I would be able to keep strong.

* * *

"Hey Cam, you ready for this?" Bex asked me, as we were getting ready for the game in the girls locker room.

I looked over at her, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, her cheeks painted with the high school colors, and her game face on.

Some how, Bex managed to pull off the whole look and still look completely dangerous.

"As ready as I ever be." I grumbled at her.

Even though I wasn't going to be the only one out there jumping around in tiny little tiny skirts, cheering for beefed up guys tackling each other, I couldn't help but still be nervous.

"Oh stop worrying Cammie, we're all going to be out there with you." Liz said, coming towards us with Macey at her side.

Only Macy can pull of the whole fake happiness look and yet still be bored.

I looked back at Liz and nodded, sending a reassuring smile her way.

"So, you guys ready to get perverted on by over testosterone guys?" Macey asked, starting to make her way to the door.

Two feet away from the exit, she turned around with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Lead the way captain."

* * *

**Um, hi? No I'm not dead. Haha, I'm very much alive. So I'm going straight to the point. No bullshit okay? I hate it when authors do that. **

**After my summer vacation, everything was fine. But a month after school started, um, something happened. Not going into details, don't wanna bore you, but if you want pm me and I can tell you. **

**Anyways ive been in the hospital ever since. I just got out in time for Christmas. I'm fine now, but to soon to tell. I literally lost all my inspiration for this. But the other day, I came back to my computer, clicked on my documents file and found this. I barely had written anything. And when I started to read over everything I had written, the little notes I had left. It was as if I had never left. **

**I love writing. Its my way to escape the world for a while. And I'm sorry that I forgot the feeling that I get when I finish another chapter. The smile that I get when I get a review alert. And the accomplishment of knowing others like to read what I write. **

**And so I thank all of you, for being my escape, my little happy place.**

_-Ames _

_ps. This is the same explanation that I put on my other stories, so if you do read my other creations, then expect this again. _

(\_(\

(=' :')

(,(")(")


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N1: **This is not beta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please tell me if you see any.

**A/N2:** Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

* * *

_Touchdown, touchdown, touchdown, boys!_

_You make the touchdowns, we make the noise!_

_A boom boom! _

_Hey I said a boom boom!_

_Hey a boom boom!_

_Can you feel it?_

_A boom boom!_

_HEY!_

* * *

_Sugar-n- cream! _

_Sugar-n- cream!_

_What the matter with the other team?_

_Nothing at all!_

_Nothing at all!_

_They just can't play football!_

_Lincoln is here tonight!_

* * *

_We'll win this game tonight!_

_We're here to move_

_Come on get in the groove!_

_So get em, hey yeah, go get em!_

_Number 16_

_Get em, hey yeah go get em!_

_Number 16_

_Get em, hey yeah go get em!_

_Hey Lincoln go get em,_

_hey yeah!_

_

* * *

_

Who knew that screaming and jumping around could get so tiring.

My ears where ringing from all the screaming, my arms where starting to get tired from all the cheering routines, and I think my foot fell asleep from all the standing.

The game has started, the crowd was cheering, and we – well, we where screaming and jumping our butts off.

Its the fourth quarter already, and Lincoln was playing at home against their rivals - Franklin.

The Lincoln Wolves were currently ahead by twenty eight points against the Franklin Bears.

Wolves- 35

Bears- 7

There's thirty seconds on the clock, and even I knew that they had no chance of winning. 'Cause come on, they're four trained spies out there in the field who could take on the whole team by themselves with one eye opened and one arm tied behind their backs.

But of course no one knew that except us.

_One hour ago-_

"... and I want a good fair game out there boys, do you understand?" I heard the deep booming voice of the boys football coach, echo thru the boys locker room, pep talking them a few minutes before the game started.

"Yes Coach!" Most of the boys responded, and soon they where on there way out of the locker room.

I quickly hid in their showers, even though there disgusting, I had to make sure no one saw me in here.

"You can come out now."

I couldn't help but smile. Zach.

He always knows where I am, or where to find me.

I poked my head out and double checked that we where the last two in here.

Zach stood in front of me a few feet away, leaning against the lockers.

"Come here," He finally sighed, reached out and pulled me against him.

"You look beautiful." He murmured, taking in my appearance. His red football jersey was pulled over my uniform, the number sixteen clearly showing in the back with the the word "Goode" on top.

Even with the bulkiness of the football gear, I was still able to hear the beat of his heart, and the vibration of his chuckle.

"Good luck out there." I whispered, raising my head to look into his eyes.

Zach just smirked, "I don't need luck. Luck has already brought me you."

I couldn't help but fall more in love with him. Something that was already occurring everyday.

I stood on my toes and gently pressed my lips against his, slowly parting them, already feeling the sparks soaring off of us.

His arms tightened around me, pulling me closer- if that was even possible- deepening the kiss.

"I love you Gallagher Girl." He whispered against my lips.

I smiled into the kiss, "I love you to Blackthorne boy."

He rested his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes, love shining clearly off of them.

"You be careful out there." Even though I knew that there was no possible way that he can really get hurt, I couldn't help but worry.

"Don't worry, you'll be back in my arms before you know it."

_Present-_

"Number sixteen Quarterback Zach Goode quickly throws the ball to Running back number twenty six Alex Williams, and with..."

I didn't bother hearing the rest.

I was practically lost in my thoughts, not even paying attention to the crowds cheers as Alex made the final point.

The feeling that something was going to happen got deeper- stronger.

All of a sudden I heard the rapid noise of propellers.

I saw a helicopter come into view, making a stop right above the football field.

Then next thing I heard was my name being yelled.

"Cammie!"

Then the world went dark.

* * *

**Haha, quicker update see? I can't believe I lost inspiration for this, seriously. I can't. Like when I opened a new blank word document for this chapter, the words practically flowed from my fingers into the key boards. I remembered exactly what I was going to write, where I was going to take this story, what was the next chapter etc. **

**Anyways, wow. I'm like shocked at how many pm's I got. You guys have no clue how much that meant to me. Thank you. All of you. Even you ghost reader who don't leave reviews. You all make my day.**

**-Ames :)**

**_P.S Im going to start reposting the other chapters, because there are SO MANY MISTAKES! Good news, I already edited all of them. Bad news, if you have me on story alert, author alert, etc. Your emials might be a little full. Haha, sorry!_  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: This is un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine, please tell me if you see any.**

_**Zach POV:**_

_**

* * *

**_

I lost her. I feel empty. Like there's a part of me missing.

I drowned out the world, not paying attention to Liz and Jonas typing furiously into their computers, not to Bex and Grant who were behind them, looking at the computer screens. The noise that the computers were making, nothing.

Just me and my thoughts, staring blankly ahead.

If only she can see me now. She would have laughed at my face, push me to my feet, and force me to go outside and help out with the rescue.

But she's not here.

I promised her she would be safe. Safe in my arms. Where she's supposed to be.

But she's not.

I can already see her face, smiling at me, her eyes shining from the light filled with love. Her hair looking as soft as a pillow, the necklace that I gave her hanging from the neck.

I remember the day I gave her that necklace;

"_Zach, what is this for?" She whispered, her eyes looking up from the necklace into mine. _

_It was nothing extraordinary, nor was it something I felt was cliché. It was two simple silver hearts linked together with a little diamond in the middle. In the back, a Z and C were engraved together. _

_I smiled, "Its a present. Just in case if you ever feel lost or alone, you'll always know that I will be there with you. That you will be safe."_

_Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, a small smile formed around her lips. _

"_I love you, Zach" She whispered, and stood on her toes to kiss me. _

_I wrapped my arms around her waist, letting in the moment. Wishing that we could always be like this. _

_My hand cupped her cheek, "I promise to never let anything happen to you."_

I promised her something I knew I was going to be able to keep.

And I wasn't about to let that promise go.

There was only one way to know where she was.

And I knew how.

* * *

_**Bex POV:**_

It happened so fast, one minute we were cheering the next Cammie was being taken away.

Everyone in the crowd thought it was part of the routine, so they didn't question anything. Idiots.

Immediately we all went into spy mode, it didn't take but a second for all of us to start running towards our cars. Uniform and all.

We made it home in record time, two minutes and fifty two seconds.

As soon as we stepped through the door, Liz and Jonas went to the den, where their computers and equipment was. Macey and Alex went to go check to see if anyone entered our home.

Grant and I went the same direction Liz and Jonas went. Zach, well Zach just had a determined look on his face.

He followed us to where Liz and Jonas were, already on their computers. Their fingers typing as fast as they could.

I looked over at Zach, his face was combined with the look of pain and anger. He just sat there, staring at nothing.

For a minute I thought he went into shock.

The next, he jumped up and came over to us.

"I know how to find her." His voice was like steel. Hard, deep, emotionless.

I knew a quarter of what he's feeling right now. We both want our girl back.

Nothing was going to stop us from letting that happened.

* * *

**Would you all believe me if I said that I wrote this in about thirty minutes? The day after I posted the last chapter? Well its true, I just lag it on purpose people. **

**Oh and give me your thoughts, that when the story ends, I'm going to post cut-outs again. Hell yeah! Party! Or NOO! Its going to be the end of the world!  
**

**Some of you seem hesitant, as if you don't believe that I'm back. Well I'm back baby! **

**Back better than before. Not going to spill any spoilers, but because I'm in such a great mood right now, if you review I'll give you a preview into the next chapter. **

**Reviews keep me going, so even a simple "Love it" or "Hi". Is welcomed. **

**p.s. I love super duper long reviews! *Hint* *Hint***

**xoxo,**

**-Ames**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is a filler, it was originally going to be a cut scene. But um, I figured to give you guys this instead of a author's note. We all know how those are annoying. No offense to anyone.**

**

* * *

**"_Cammie." I heard him calling my name. _

_I turned around, expecting it to be Zach. Instead it was my father. _

"_Daddy." I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. I ran to him. _

_He hugged me, "My little girl." _

"_Daddy, what happened to you? Why did you leave me and Mom?" I cried into his shirt. _

_I felt his chest move heavely, as if it was killing him to tell me the truth. _

_He stepped back, looked me in the eye, and sighed. _

"_Cammie," He said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "There's so much you need to know. So much that I can't tell you. But you have to know, I love you and your mother. I never left you two. It killed me to know that I was going to be seperated from you two. Never forget, what I taught you kiddo."_

_He sighed once more, and started to walk away from me. I couldn't let him leave. Not again._

"_Dad!" I yelled. _

_He stopped for a second, looked back at me, "Remember Cammie. Its we're the heart is." _

_Then he was gone._

"DAD!"

I heard a door opening, then a deep booming voice, "Hey, keep it down. Its your only warning."

Footsteps echoed through the room till a slam of a door left its mark in the air.

Where I'm I?

Looking around, there's not much. Just a plain , with a bed, and a toilet.

A mere small luminous light, hanging above me, lit the room.

I hugged my knees to my chest, my forehead resting on my knees.

What happened?

The last I remember, I was at the football game. Then the next minute I heard the helicopter coming wait- the helicopter.

Of course, _they_ took me. The last I saw was Zach, his eyes.

His eyes, they were calling to me.

Will I ever be able to see him again? Anyone again?

I miss him.

I miss everyone.

Oh Zach, _I love you._

* * *

_I love you Cammie_

Looking up at the sky, I was able to see all the stars, reminding me of fireflies, over a grassy field.

The moon was in waxing, meaning that it was almost full.

I was currently taking a break from trying to find Cammie. Well, I was mostly forced by all the girls.

I don't want to waste any second I have.

She's my everything.

Including my heart, soul and joy.

Without her, its a empty world. Like searching for a rain drop in a desert.

All I want right now, is to be able to see her eyes. They're like melted chocolate, bright, and addicting.

I'll be damned if I don't get my chocolate eyed girl back.

**AN: Super important reminder! I finished editing the chapters, so if you got a bunch of story alerts this is why. Sorry. Review?**


	21. Chapter 22

**A/N: This is not beta'd. If you find any mistakes please tell me. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Zach POV:

Its been twenty two hours, eight minutes and thirty five seconds since Cammie was taken away from me.

And each single second has been agonizing torture.

I haven't been able to sleep at all.

The fact that Cammie is out there, without me, being held hostage and me here sleeping as if nothing happened, torments me.

"Zach!" I heard someone yell.

I turned my head to where the yell came from.

It was Bex, running towards me. Her facial expression told me it was something important.

I quickly jumped up, "What's wrong?"

"We found her." Was all she said.

It took less than a second for my body to respond, I ran towards where everyone else was.

Don't worry Cammie, I'm coming for you.

* * *

Cammie POV:

Its been a couple of hours since someone has come to see me.

The whole time I've been here, the only thing I've been able to think about is Zach.

I haven't given up hope yet. I know he will find me, he always does.

I was a bit uncomfortable since I was still in my cheer uniform, Zach's jersey still on me.

Suddenly, with the thought of Zach, I felt my necklace vibrate. I pulled it out from underneath my shirt, and saw a small little red dot flashing.

I immediately knew what it was, and something was telling me that Zach had put it there purposely.

"Please, hurry." I whispered, holding the necklace in my hand as I pressed it towards my chest, the small comfort letting me drift to sleep.

I slowly woke up, my internal clock telling me that it was somewhere close to sunrise.

I rolled over on the bed, stretching my arms and legs.

All of a sudden, something fell on the floor.

I looked down, and saw that it was a tube of lipstick. Lipstick? Since when...- lipstick!

"_Here, I have been preparing these for quiet sometime now." Liz said handing me several stuff._

_I looked down at the stuff in my hands, examining each of them carefully._

"_I made three for each of you, these things can help you almost get out of any situation you can think of." She pointed out._

"_The tube of lipstick, is your typical spy essential, a laser that can cut through anything, the compact is a rigged smoke bomb, the little white box contains x-ray contact lens that when you put them and blink five times rapidly you will have the ability to see through any wall or object, to turn them off blink five times rapidly again..."_

"Thank you Liz." I whispered, reaching for the compact and contacts that I hid in my bra.

I put on the contacts, and rapidly blinked five times.

Everything turned to black and white. I was able to see through the wall, there was no one out there. Just a empty hall way.

I blinked five times again, to turn them off, and grabbed the lipstick.

Carefully opening it, I twisted it and the small red laser turned on. I walked over to the bars, and one by one, they started to fall out as I cut each one of them.

A few minutes later, I was able to get out of my cell.

I carefully picked the lock with a bobby pin I had.

Quietly opening the door, I quickly searched everywhere.

No camera's. Good.

Left or right?

Something in my gut was telling me that left was the better choice, and when a Gallagher girl gets that feeling, she knows she has to trust it.

Quickly, I made my way left, a sudden murmur of whispers echoing through the hall.

"We leave in a hour," I heard a low voice say, "go tie up the girl, and meet me here in ten minutes."

I heard a grunt in response and footsteps coming towards my direction.

Oh no.

* * *

Zach POV:

''You would've of thought, that for a couple of bad guys who are trying to take over the world, they would be smarter than this." The ever so truthful voice of Macey Mchenry quietly echoed through the room.

We were currently in a building a flew blocks away from where the Circle was.

Turns out, they didn't go that far, just out of state and into a abandoned commercial building.

Why is it that all "Secret Evil Lairs" are in a abandoned building? Well, I can kind of guess why - ah that's beside the point.

Cammie. I'm here for Cammie.

Focus Goode, focus.

"Liz, Jonas, how much time left till the power goes down?" I asked looking over at them, both sitting on the ground, typing furiously into their computers.

"Two minutes," Liz states, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Okay, does everyone know what to do?" I questioned, wanting to make sure everyone gets in and out safely.

"Yes. You said it a million times now." Macey said, leaning back against Alex.

I looked at everyone, Liz, and Jonas making sure all of our equipment is working. Bex and Grant, sharing a private moment together as they made promises of coming back to each other.

Alex, who had his arms around Macey, leaned down to whisper something in her ear that made her eyes go wide and body turn around to face him.

That made me more impatient. I want Cammie back, for that can be us. My arms around her, whispering in her ear of how much I love her.

"Its time." Liz announced.

Time to kick some ass.

* * *

Cammie POV:

Time was ticking by slowly for me.

My heart, thumping rapidly against my chest.

Looking down on the ground, there laid an unconscious spy.

As soon as he came in sight, I quickly tackled him and put him in a rear naked choke which made him pass out.

Luckily for me, he had a key. I put the little plastic card in my bra, saving it for when I'll be able to use it.

"Okay Cammie, breathe. You can do this." I told myself, taking a deep breathe my hands on my knees.

All of a sudden the lights went out, everything turned dark.

I heard a couple of gunshots, the booming noise ringing in my ears.

They were close.

I knew I had to run, now.

I turned left to run, but I stumbled. A sharp pain starting to throb in my right ankle.

I tripped over the unconscious guys body.

"Damn it." I muttered, clenching my teeth from the pain as I tried to stand up.

Holding my balance against the wall, I slowly limped forwards.

Then a bright light, blurred my vision.

"Cammie?" I heard a voice say, not just any voice. I knew that voice.

I put my hand in front of my eyes, trying to block the light from shining in my eyes.

"Zach?" I whispered, almost not believing my own instinct.

A few seconds later, I felt familiar arms wrap around me, soft lips grazing my own.

"Zach, as much as I want to continue this, we have to go. Now." I said, breaking the kiss.

"Your right. Cammie, can you walk? I noticed your limping." He asked, not even bothering to wait for my answer as he picked me up in his arms.

"Oomph." He chuckled, the warmth of his laugh wrapped a blanket of comfort around me.

"Lets go Gallagher Girl."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I finally updated! Yay! Ah, as some of you already know I recently held a contest. I gave away five Ally Carter autographs personalized. I will be having another contest soon, just as I finish this story. **

**There's probably like less than five chapters left. Oh, and there will not be a sequel. Maybe a epilogue. **

**Also I have a new One-Shot up! Go to my profile to check it out. **

**Here's the summary:**

**"You never leave my mind, even when I have million of things to worry about." He held her head between his hands, as if its the most precious thing known to man- to him, it was.**

**-Amy**


End file.
